Chronicles of Riddick 2: Furyan Unleashed
by artiist1284
Summary: J/K&R. Set after 8m TCOR. Riddick is Lord Marshal in a faith not his own. His reign begins with destroying those who slaved out Kyra. Mercs are becoming few n the Necros want destruction-blood...but he wants her. Kyra, alive, dead? The Key in a Prophecy?
1. Chapter 1

**Aurthur: **artiist1284  
**Title: **Chronicles of Riddick 2: Furyan Unleashed / Prophecy Unfilled (Which one should it be?)  
**Rating: **Set for **T** right now for language, violence, adult themes...n **M **for later chapters that will have the sweet stuff ;)  
**Disclaimer: **Oh right yea...don't sue, I DON'T own NADA, just a poor college kid who came up with this idea and hoping one day to own Vin Diesel, but right now only have the choice to settle for him in my dreams sigh

**Summary: **_Not for me! _Jack/Krya dead? Lord Marshal in a faith none his own, Riddick, begins his reign of destruction on the bastards who slaved her out. Mercs are becoming few for his armada to destroy and the Necros want destruction...they want blood...all he wants is her. A prophecy left unfilled one calling for a key that can soothe the beast...and once more bring light to this darkness.

I'm not new to the fic world, but a newbie into the realm of PB/TCOR, so please READ, n let me know how I did for my first shot into this fic world. Thanx!!

* * *

A shiv in hand, pressed into a back...fourth lumbar down...abdominal aorta..._the sweet spot_

_How do I get eyes like that?_

_You gotta kill a few people..._

Tears threaten to fall...fearful eyes off into the darkness...a warm presence from behind...

_Don't you cry for Johns...don't you dare..._

Tracks have been circled...fear and darkness all around...

_I think we should go now._

_Oh, I don't know about that...That's death row up there--Especially with the girl bleeding._

_What?_

_What the fuck you talkin' bout, she's not cut?_

Thinking it was about the blonde...the only female there?

_Not her._

Silver pools of merculian heat fix...they fix at me!

_Her..._

_--_

Kyra bolted straight up, her chest wracked with quick breaths. Trying to fight the images away...the monsters are gone...as the breeze filtered from her open window, cooling her sweat laced skin.

She looked through the thick curls covering her face, green eyes only meet the darkness of her sleeping quarters as if expecting sliver slates to be staring back...yet, nothing there.

Just a streak of pail light from the moon barely tinting the inky darkness in the room...no hammer head looking monsters...no mercury shines watching her curiously...no him...

"Fuck!" Kyra growled, yanking back her rebellious curls from her face as the steady pound receded to an unnoticeable beat behind her ribs.

The pain not hurting as much as she hoped it would, putting abuse on her scalp, and began to pound her palms against her head as she squeezed her lids tightly.

"Go away..." She whispered hoarsely. "Go the fuck, away!"

_Not tryin' to get rid of me, right, Jackie girl?_

Krya quickly snaped her head to the right, feeling a slight brush across her cheek from calloused fingers...emptiness. She gave out a dry laugh, if these "visions" weren't enough, she was beginning to hear voices too.

Warm breath glided across the back of her neck, causing her pupils to dilate to an extreme as her eyes widen from the sensation.

_Be a cold day in hell before you get rid of a Bastard like me that easily..._

Instinctively her hand slide against the cool of her sheets and underneath the pillow, clasping her slender fingers around her dormant shiv always ready for another drop or two of blood.

_Remember what I taught you, Jack...or have you forgotten that also._

"It's Krya..." She replied in a weak voice, to the invisible purr in her right ear that pooled liquid fire in depths of her stomach.

"Jack couldn't cut it...I'm a new animal, now." She respond as if in a trance, spilling out the words from memories, teasingly, beyond her reach.

_New animal, huh? Still smell like the same ol' little girl to me...Jack._

A slight caress come from her bare shoulder as if a nose brushed against it after smelling her honey tainted skin.

Eyes slitting into daggers. "Fuck you!"

She gasp slightly at the feel of crush-able fingers wrap around the slender column of her neck.

_Careful how you talk to me...Princess._

Kyra quickly raise the shiv to strike at the hand around her throat only to halt in time from slicing her own skin at the absence of his touch. Her head darts to look behind her to see no one there and for the life of her she doesn't know whether to laugh or cry and let out a short hysteric laugh to prove such a point.

Since being found eight months ago, buried to her neck in sand and shortly a week after the so called "visions" had started, but never like this...never this strong...never this realistic!

She slapped her hands over her face, burring her head into her palms as the shiv lay long forgotten on her lap. "I'm going crazy."

A deep, husky laugh sound from in front of her causing her head to jerk up and anger to flame through her at the sound of his amusement. So much so, that she grabed her shiv and threw it straight ahead in the direction of his voice. Laughter echoed louder at her miss of trying to hit something that isn't there and the shiv only striked the post of the sleeping quarter's door and stick into the wood.

Her shoulders slump forward as big round droplets form at the corners of her eyes. She bites down on her bottom lip, bringing pain to her flesh to keep the tears at bay, not allowing them to fall. Though the glassy glaze of tears were obvious from the slight shine of the moon beaming down upon her womanly figure...not like he need the light to see them.

His voice dropped lower and all amusement is wiped from his voice at the sight of her...and if she wasn't mistaken a dark concern even etched his words.

_Why you tryin to get rid of me, kid?_

She slowly turned her head to the left, the bounce of her curls following the lead as one stubborn tear trickled down her cheek.

_Still pissed at me for dumping your ass with the holy man all those years ago?_

_Holy man? _Kyra thought to herself, having no, absolutely, no clue about his words that came from her right side this time. His jumping around only bringing more confusion to the void that was the black abyss of her mind.

_Fuck what I said on Crematoria about the 'maybe I do' part...damn, Kyra, you have to know...I care..._

Tears flow freely at these words and not knowing why was pissing her off. She raked at her eyes, wiping them dry with the back of her hand. Her eyes slowly scanning the room trying to catch a glimpse, her ears on high alert for even a slight exhale.

"Who are y-" Kyra didn't get to finish as suddenly she was blinded from the light source that was switched on as a woman came bursting into her quarters.

She held up her hands to defend off the sudden brightness, her eyes which quickly recovered thoroughly scanned the room. A part of her hoping to find a man there so she could convince herself she wasn't losing her mind. She knew she would find nothing, though. The predatory feeling that came over her from the moment she first woke up was gone and so was the devil with the liquid sliver eyes.

"Damn it, Mitra! Blind me why don't you." Kyra complains a bit fazed from her earlier ordeal.

"I heard you sceam."

Mitra looks up at the shiv that was eye level next to her head in the wall and pulls it out with a smirk on her lips. She crossed the room pulling her colorful flowing robes closer to her body.

"I seriously hope you didn't throw this at me for turning on the lights, _Jack_." Mitra tease and softly settle on the edge of her bed.

Kyra yanked the blade from her fingers irritated with being called by that name, she heard it enough in one night and it was really starting to rub her the wrong way.

Mitra notices this and raises a brow in concern, the smile dropping from her face. "You know I only tease you with that name, because it was the first word you spoke when we first found you, right?"

She gently placed her hand over Kyra's and squeezed lightly. "I meant no harm by it, child, if you prefer me to-"

"I prefer." Krya replied quickly, and let out a heavy sigh at the feel of another onset of migraines coming on.

"More visions, I see." Mitra stated with a knowing, sad smile.

"Fuckin' worse then before." Kyra griped, massaging her temple.

"Kyra." Mitra lightly reprimands for her language and only gets a sly look from the younger women. "Yes, I know, a women of her twenties you are, but you must remember. Words are from our soul and it's what comes from the depth of it that makes it pure."

The reddish-haired girl inwardly rolls her eyes at the famous lecture of her friend, and somewhere in her gut a stab of familarity of Mitra compared to someone else, who taught in such a manner was kindled...was it this...holy man?

"And what of these, damn "visions"?" Kyra huffs out, looking very much fed up. They were a slice of interruptions in her life that she was getting tired of dealing with.

Tired of being hunted down by a ghost. Flesh she could deal with, you can hurt that...but not this shit...and it was scarring and pissing her off at the same. A bad combination.

Mitra takes a patient breath and settles her gaze into the green orbs of her friend, having this conversation countless times before. "Your mind is desperately trying to fight to return you back to the person you once were."

"Memories? Bullshit!" Kyra snapped.

"Kyra..."

"What I can remember, I don't want to finish knowing at all." Kyra pulled up her thighs to her chest, hugging them tightly and stared off into space her voice going flat as if under the spell of her mind again. "There's someone...someone with the most beautiful eyes I've seen..."

She laughed so quickly you could barely tell if it was real. "...He scares the hell out of me...and yet, I want to be around him...I have to be around him...h-he excites me...makes me feel...alive."

--

Sweat poured down his body in torrents, he's been on the platform of the quasi-dead for six hours straight. To anyone else, they would have been dead, but for him it wasn't an option. The pain was all but numbing compare to his first trial by fire eight months ago. Now it was like ghosting a mercs ass in the alley, using his own fuckin' blade against him, a rookie at that.

Though, being brain-scanned by the quasi-dead did have it risks. Usually becoming very drained and suffer through terrible pain that would send the badest of asses crying for thier momma's. But this was Riddick and he was beyond the badest, and right now he didn't mind the tearing pain so much, that seem to fry his brain with such heat. Especially, because he finally made contact...with her.

"Krya." He breaths out as his body collapsed to the floor, soaked through and through from his body's own fluids. Breath coming heavily as he laid there allowing the coolness of the marble floors to soothe his battered muscular body. _Damn, I'm really fucked up now._

Tapping of heals following lengthy, overflowing, white robes stopped inches from his face. "I calculate his Lord Marshal, was quite successful today?"

"Why don't your breezy ass, shut the fuck up until I can think straight?" Riddick growls out, roughly sitting on his bottom, rubbing his large hand over the stubble of his bald head. _Should' of ghost this Bitch when I had the chance._

Areon only thinned her lips out more, having over the short months become accustomed to this mannerism that was purely him.

"Should I then use words that one from the penal system would understand then?" She reiterates in the flat, knowing voice of hers.

_Bitch, be lucky I'm in a good mood right now. _Riddick, despite the throbbing pain in his head, gives out a low laugh.

"You know I'm still trying to find that stick someone stuck up that ass..." His deep voice purrs out, gesturing to her and stands to his feet to look down upon her, his mood becoming deathly serious.

"If you mean I found Jack, after loosing her the first time thinking she was dead. Then to have someone..."

Eyeing Areon up and down suspiciously before continuing his voice in deep authority. "...steal her body and ship it off to the blackness of space...to find, not only the body but her alive and kicking, but not knowing exactly where or how after eight fuckin months...then yea. I was pretty damn successful."

"If your assuming me, to put the blame on. Let me assure you Lord Marshal..."

"Riddick." He says in such a way that held no room for argument or disobedience.

"Riddick..." She swallows nervously, not showing it on the outside, but his lips curl, he definitely could smell it from her.

"...that Kyra is more valuable to me...to us all, then you quite perceive."

He lifts the black goggles from his silver eyes to stare intimidatory into her olden gaze. "How the fuck do you know that name?"

She falters, but quickly stops herself from stepping back from his intimidating stare. She opted to stand her ground and looked up defiantly at him, a small secretive smile on her thin lips.

"Because...Mr. Riddick...Kyra, is the key. The key that once more will shine light into the darkness."

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**AN/ **Now REVIEW!! Let me know if I should continue, or freaken stop cuz I sux!! Honesty is appreciated, Thanx U!!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Wow, thanks so much for the reviews!!! I seriously didn't think I would get that many for my first chapter. Hope this is to you guys liking, Enjoy & Review!!!

* * *

"Shit, Riddick!" Jack snaped as she seen the slice he just delivered to her arm, a slow stream ebbing from the cut.

He stood there, arrogant ass smile on his face. She should have known he wouldn't be easy on her to an extent, but he didn't have to be so cruel about it either. It was his way though, and if she wanted to be good as him, to keep her own personal monsters away he couldn't hold back any punches. It was for her own good, he wasn't going to be around for much longer...he knew it...she knew it. Even though she tried to lie to herself that he would always be there, and if he did try to leave, well she had a few plans of her own to make sure she was going with him. Even if it meant stowing away on whatever ship he stole.

"I know you're not bitching over a little cut, Jackie girl?" His voice a dark velvet, as his poised body never relaxed from combat stance.

Jack growled, her eyes narrowing into fiery slits. She hated when he fuckin called her that, like he had to constantly remind her that she was a girl and not a boy like she wanted to be. She knew what she was and she hated being so. A boy wouldn't get hurt the way she had in the past, they wouldn't have to watch their ass because they were viewed as a piece of meat.

_Don't do it Jack. _He could see she was pissed and one thing you just didn't do was fight while angry. It clouded the brain, and you made mistakes and when it came to your life or theirs, mistakes weren't something you could afford. He shook his head as he anticipated her attack, with rage she flung herself at him. Her shiv in hand making it too clear where she was trying to attack him at.

At the last second he grabbed her wrist flinging her to the mat, knocking the air from her lungs. To make matters worse he placed his heavy-booted foot onto her stomach, pressing his heal painfully as he leaned over her.

"Get the fuck off me!" Jack raged as she tried to squirm from the excruciating pain. "You're fuckin hurting me, get off!"

He ripped his goggles off his eyes, so she could see the fire, the anger melting in the merculian abyss. "What the hell have I've been teaching you these past fuckin weeks, Jack? Do you think they give a damn about hurting your ass?"

She turned her face away in shame, not wanting him to see the tears falling from her eyes, not wanting him to see how weak she really was. He could see her expression,though, no matter how she tired to hide it. _No, you're not weak, kid. Just gotta control that fuckin temper of yours..._

He rested his foot to the floor from her stomach and she curled into a ball from the release. He could hear her whimper as she laid there in a fetal position. Riddick bent to his heels his hand out extended to help her off the floor.

"Come on, Kid, lets get you cleaned up." His voice low, thinking maybe he pushed her too far today then others days from thier past weeks of training and he kicking her ass into shape.

A smile reared over Jack's face, Riddick unable to see it as her back was facing him, she had him right where she wanted him. Before Riddick knew what was happening, he was on his back, shiv to neck, with a smugged face Jack over him. He couldn't believe it, the little bitch played him and got him good too.

A deep rumbeling laughter came from his throat. "Getting better, Jack."

* * *

"How long?" Riddick growled, his patience was definitely not something he was prided with when he wanted something.

"My Lord?" The new Purifier asked. One appointed by Vaako, since Riddick could fuckin care less who to appoint for the position.

He really did hated to repeat himself, his face showing just that as he sat their lounged on the full chaotic, depressive looking throne. His eyes showing the impatience he felt for the Necromonger. "How fuckin long before we find her?"

"It' not that simple." He stutterd at the glarre being directed toward him and the news he knew wouldn't be liked. "The quasi dead can only attach to her through you. There's no way of finding h-"

He was cut off as a fist came clamping onto his neck, slowly crushing his windpipe and cutting off the flow of air. His hands instinctively clutched at Riddick's arm that wouldn't be moved.

"Try running that by me again." Riddick's voice deathly low, as his fingers gribbed tighter into flesh.

"You didn't let me finish." His horsed voice wheezed through the narrow opening. "You say, you've communicated with her?"

"I'm listening." His grip not loosening, if anything he squeezed harder, enjoying the shade of blue stealing over the Purifier's face.

"Try to get her to tell you where she is!" The Purifier screamed in panic as he slowly felt life draining from his body. "Get her to reveal her location!"

"Something not too hard for you to do, right?"

Riddick looked over his shoulder as the breezy bitch stood there in his presence once again, blowing against her fingers, making them disappear and reappear back in focus. He was seriously getting tired of this fucked up situation and growled as he let go of the Purifier's throat and watched as he crumbled to the floor gasping for air.

"Not like she's trying to forget you, or act like her past never existed." Areon said, a knowing smile on her old face, a hint of a tease in her voice that Riddick wasn't liking too much. "Seems like she isn't the only one running from her past, Fuyran."

"I have no past, just moving forward is all there is." Riddick saidthinking over what he's learned about what he was, Fuyran, and a power he was given to stop the Necors, to take revenge for the thousands who cried out in death. To bring justice to people he didn't know nor care to know.

"I paid my tithes, I did what the fuck they wanted." Riddick snapped, turning his attention to the white-haired bitch. "I killed that bastard Zhylaw."

"Yet, here we stand among a race, not your own." Areon pointed out. "Convert or Kill, or just plain kill."

"What the fuck did your calculating ass expect me to do?" Riddick spitted out, towering over the elemental as he circled around her. "Did you really think I'd be the hero in your little fuckin plan?"

"No..." Areon wizened eyes stared truthfully into his silver pools, giving only a hint of the truth she held. "...not you."

* * *

One....two....another....and another still...pounded into a face that was more blood and torn flesh then anything recognizable.

Even her own stomach turned at the pulp of a mess she caused, but the crowd was eating it up if their cheers and screams were any indication, and she was there to please after all. The poor bastard still didn't know when to call it quits as he tried to get up on his feet, but a full blow with the right knee into the face took care of that. Once again he laid there on his back, spewing up blood, thick and red, from his mouth oozing over his face to pool on the already blood stained arena floor.

Kyra stood to her full height, breathing heavily, her body wracked with pain, cuts and bruises she knew would be hard to hide. But she could care less, adrenaline was pumping through her veins and she felt more alive in combat then at any point of her life. Here she was top Bitch and she had yet to find someone to take her off the high pedestal.

"Didn't know who he was fuckin with." Kyra said as a brief glimpse speared through her mind of a man taking down one of the monsters from her dreams. She shook her head to dispel the vision and spat out blood from the actual good hits he got in.

"There you go, you crazy fucked up fans. The unbeatable Jack B Badd!" The referee announced as he held up her hand in the air. The crowd going mad with excitement of blood in the air at another entertaining cage match.

The name, just for stage purposes, she figured it was better to put it to use then have it float around in her head haunting her to remember something she didn't want to know. It just wasn't a name that haunted her mind or stayed engraved on her favorite shiv anymore.

"I want my credits." Kyra directed to the showman/referee who held these little undergournd fights as the crowd continued to go chaotic, chanting for more as they rattled the cage that kept them off the arena floor.

"In time, Princess." The referee snarked, still holding her hand in the air. "Just stand there and look pretty for the nice people a bit longer."

With the hand he held in the air, Kyra clamped a hold of his wrist and twisted his arm to his back in a painful angle.

"Don't ever fuckin call me that again!" She shouted in his ear not caring how close she was to busting his eardrums to nonexistence. "I said I want my damn money, and that means now."

The crowd rattled the cage even more thinking they would see another bloody battle free of charge as their blood lust still roared for more since the first invigorating fight. Kyra allowed him to pull from her grip, a smile tugging at the corner of her lips as he fell on his ass in a particularly large pool of blood.

"Alright, hell, go to the lockers and I'll be there with the envelope of dough." He seethed, nursing his injuried wrist he no doubt knew Jack could break easily if wanted to and from the steel look in her eyes she still wanted to.

"Crazy fucking Bitch." He grumbled as she headed to the locker room and held up his hands as he was bombarded with cans and rotten vegetables and Boos from the crowd being denied another satisfying fight.

Kyra plopped down on the bench in front of her locker, the adrenaline flow not so high anymore and the pain and sting from the cuts were now singing their song, but she still couldn't deny it, she loved every slice, punch received to her body and she loved returning the same much more.

Locker open she grabbed a towel to wipe off sweat and blood mingled on her skin, passing it a few times over her face before her eyes caught her reflection in the mirror hanged on the locker door. Not her, but her still the same, the part of her called Jack...the weak, bald-headed little girl that tried to pass herself off as a boy. What was so great about having a dick anyway?

_What do you think you're doing?_

"Not now." Kyra growled as she continued to scrub her skin tinting the white towel pink and a growing shade of red as she continued to clean herself of the offending mess. 'She' was the last shit she wanted to deal with, now, or at all...hoping 'she' was one of the things she buried along with her fighting memories trying to claw their way to the surface.

_You really are trying to forget, aren't you? Her girlish voice cracking with emotion that she would no longer exist with the precious memories she held onto like a security blanket._

"Damn it!" Kyra shouted, her temper flaming through her veins. "I said not now!"

"I thought you wanted your money so bad." The referee guy smirked standing in the entrance way, Krya snapped her head in his direction. "But, hey, I can come back later."

_He's gonna come back for us...I know he will...he promised..._

Kyra dropped her head down, pulling at her hair from her face as if self-inflicting pain would make her under-ego go away.

"Stupid Bitch, you would believe anything he said." Kyra growled, squeezing her hands so tight that her nails bit deep into her skin drawing blood, while a confused ref looked cautiously around to see who she was talking too.

_You don't even remember his name...or what he looks like..._

"Shut up." Kyra snarls in a low voice, pulling at her hair with both hands.

"I didn't say anything." Came his baffled reply, looking at the young warrior like she was loosing her mind, and maybe she was.

_You don't even want to know his name..._

"Shut up!" Kyra's voice ringed higher with menacing pitch, her eyes wild and a thirst for blood shown deep within.

_His name is Ri-_

"Shut the fuck up!" Kyra lashed out and slammed the locker door, before hearing what her other side had to say. Her attention going back to the man, who was no longer there, instead a Manila envelope laid there in the spot where he stood moments ago.

After taking a much needed disinfectant cleansing, Kyra finally emerged from the underground that held so much promise to those looking for the thrill of a kill. She could care less about it all. As long as it gave her the blood she craved every now and then, and credits worth her skill she was a very happy girl.

In a flash of instincts her blade came out pressed against a very small and lucky throat...lucky that his ass wasn't shivved.

"Holy shit, Kyra!" His voice in shock and fear that he wasn't dead with the speed her hand went to his neck. "It's me!"

A teasing smirk crossed over her lips as she dropped down her hand, placing her shiv back to the compartment in her olive cargo pants.

"I know. Why do you think you're still standing, Jay?" He gave her a look that said 'she so wasn't funny' as she walked on ahead of him.

"Man, that was some rip-ass shit down there!" He ranted excitedly, hopping on both feet as he ran to catch up with her. "You totally served that dude's balls to him on a silver platter!"

She smacked him upside the back of his head and laughed inside as he winced and rubbed the spot frantically. "I'll do the same to you if you don't cool it with the fuckin language or if you snitched where I've been."

He rolled his eyes, then glared at her back as she continued to walk ahead of him. "You always tell me the same thing. I'm not going to rat you out to Mitra."

"See to it you don't." Kyra warned, stalking off in the back alleys with the boy close behind. "I don't want to have to come visit you in the dark one day."

"Yea, definitely don't want that." Jay shivered at the thought with seeing what she could do to guys twice her size. "Why don't you just tell Auntie Mitra about what you can do. I'm sure she wouldn't worry about your safety so much. She already knows you're good with blades."

Kyra shook her head as she heard him trip over his own feet in the dirt alley. "Mitra shouldn't even have found that out. I just need a fix every now and then, that's all. What I was in the past no longer matters. I have a new life, it's all I care about."

"Auntie Mitra says, the past has a way of coming back to haunt ya whether you want it or not." He said looking down at his own feet to ensure he doesn't trip up again and almost run into Kyra who stood there giving him a look to shut the fuck up or she was going to use her shiv to cut his fuckin tongue out, his choice.

He smiled up hesitantly at her and shrugged. "You know, if you believe in that shi-crap and all."

She turned around, continuing on toward the building she vacated with Mitra and her large family. "Lucky for me, I don't."

A few more twists and turns through narrow openings and rough alleys and they were finally back home within an hour or so. It was late, no one should be up, but Kyra wasn't stupid enough to go walking through the front door with Mitra's nephew in tow. She was lectured enough how she didn't act feminine enough or seek that of things girls would be interested in. She sure as hell didn't need to add anymore to her plate full of other migrant lectures.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Kyra said in a fierce whisper, yanking back the boy before he entered the house.

"Going home, duh!" His smartalic reply came as he once again tried to break for the front entrance, before being yanked back again.

"Your ass tries that again and I won't hesitate to shiv your balls off." Kyra threatened making sure he saw it clearly on her face. "Ass, up the sidescape now."

"But I'm afraid of heights." He whined trying to give her a puppy-dog face he used on his much more docile Aunt countless times, but clearly it wasn't working on Krya, who could give a damn.

"Which are you afraid of more, heights or me planting my shiv where the sun doesn't shine?"

"The shiv?" He answered wearily like if he wasn't sure that was the correct answer.

"I thought so." Kyra retorted, and directs him to the sidescape with her livid green eyes. "Now, get fuckin moving for I shiv you for the hell of it."

It didn't take telling him three times before his scrawny little legs were quickly carrying him to the sidescape of the building to climb to the second level and sneak into his sleeping quarter's window she knew he always kept unlocked. She stayed long enough to see his legs follow the rest of his body into his room before going to the front door to punch in a code to allow access in.

"Long fuckin night." Kyra sighed to herself as she ran her hand down her face and headed to the stairs.

"Was it, Krya?" Mitra asked turning up the light source to a dim glow, halting Kyra from ascending the stairs as she turned to face the older woman.

"Mitra, sorry did I wake you?" Kyra allowing that part that was Jack to come forth as she showed sensitivity and feminine ways as she went to the much older women and placed a caring kiss on her cheek.

"No, no child you didnt' wake me." Mitra smiled, and touched her hand to her cheek. "But the streets on the hours like these are no place for such a young women as yourself."

Jack gone and pure Kyra to the surface as she let out a frustrated breath. "I can take care of myself, stop worrying."

"I wouldn't know." Mitra replied in a calm understanding voice. "I much think you really don't even know."

"I know enough." Kyra snapped before she could control her bitting words and let out a deeper sigh. "There's nothing else for me. This is what I want, you, Jay, the girls...this life, it's all I want."

Mitra forced a smile for her benefit, knowing though better, that inside there was a struggle of opposite ends. A spilt of desires, of forces, of two different people, and that Kyra would never be a complete whole again unless she came to terms of what they both wanted.

Trying hard to wrack her mind for something to say to break the heavy tension that fallen upon them, her eyes fall on a beautiful green garment decked with golden strands of beads of different shapes and sizes. The outfit was like the many ones the girls in the family wore for their 'dances'. She fingered the fine material of the top and bottom piece that went nicely with her complexion, bringing out her own green eyes and dark brownish-red curls.

"One of the girls getting a new set?" Kyra asked puzzled why the garment would be displayed out in the open and not carefully placed away.

"No, I was hoping you'd do me a favor?"

Kyra spun around at her words, horror stricken on her face, knowing what that favor entitled. "You're joking?"

It wasn't hard to figure out the type of job her newly acquired family dealt among from the first week of living and traveling with them. They were Sensors after all, their ancestors being the gypsies of ancient Earth centuries ago. What morals they held high wasn't so when it came to the nature of the body or sex for that matter. They highly believed that the body was a temple to be experienced in many ways as one could, with whomever one could indulge such pleasures as two or people engulfed in one another.

They went from one system to another by invitations or wherever they wanted, alluring men with heavy pockets to watch the erotic dances the girls could entwine from their bodies. When the men had their fill of eye fuckin them during their risque performance, they get to choose the girl to actually do the fuckin with. The only rule, she had to be willing, and the willing ones were always the girls who stood in the front row.

Mitra shook her head as she held up the mid-drift top, inspecting it like it was her first time seeing it. "I need another girl. Sanya is very ill, she won't be better in time for our next stop."

"You know how I feel about what they do." Kyra tried not to spit out in distaste. The girls were very much her family after all, and despite what they did for a living, she cared for all of them like if they were her own sisters.

Mitra gave her a pointed look as if she was blowing it way out of proportion then what it was really meant to be, or what she was really asking of her.

"I don't expect you to be one of the girls to sleep with the men." Mitra finally released, trying not to laugh at the amusement and putting Kyra back at ease. "Unless you want to?"

Kyra glared her answer to the person she could consider a mother, could but didn't, really good friend was good enough. "I just need you to dance that's all. So the girl amount will stay the same. You know at least two stay behind for entertainment while the rest of the girls are picked over by the men."

Kyra cocked her brow up wanting to make sure exactly what she'll be doing. "So all you want me to do is dance, right? Nothing else?"

Mitra, this time, did let out a small laugh. "None are the girls are forced to sleep with any of those men. You know that, they do it for the money and the pleasure it brings to their bodies. I wouldn't ask you to do that, unless you wanted to."

Kyra let out an unsteady breath, feeling a bit guilty at what she thought Mitra was implying, but still not liking that she was asked to dance. Especially since she hated exactly what they did, put out their bodies for display like cut meat to be slobbered over by men who couldn't control the bone in their dicks and didn't care who seen it. Then to be showed off like cattle to the highest bidder to be pleasured and to pleasure. Yea, fuckin, right.

Giver her a shiv and a bad-ass man in a small arena any day over that shit and she'll experience true pleasure alright. With fist munching face and shiv gut deep, hell yea, no pleasure fuckin like it.

Kyra let out a huff as she leaned back into the wall, running her hand over her face, glad the guy's hits tonight weren't good enough to leave anything noticeable behind.

"Just dance, that's all?" She asked, trying to assure herself more then anything, it was all that's required of her.

"Yes Kyra, just you dancing. As long as you don't step forward to the front row after the final dance, the guys know you're off limits." Mitra reiterated giving her word in the process that she would be there solely for dancing entertainment and no other kind, especially the physical kind.

Kyra stared at her for a few long moments, while she battled in her head for an answer and finally gave a deep sigh.

"Ok, why not?" She finally agreed and pushed off from the wall to look over her outfit once again. "Where is the stop this time?"

"A new one we haven't been before." Mitra answered, wrapping the solid green peek-a-boo shawl around Kyra's head. "Helium Prime."

* * *

**A/N:**Thanks for reading and yea let me know if I'm off track on things according to the main things with the characters and the movie and how things are spelled. Ok thanks, and Review!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Wow, thanks all for the Reviews, seriously wasn't expecting em. But soooo luv em. I'm def gonna be continuing with this fic since I see that it does have an interest.

**Dedication: **To my good and special friend Robert who passed away a few weeks ago, read this fic and said I def should keep going. This is for you dude, and I def will.

Plz, READ & REVIEW!!! THANKS!!!

* * *

She could feel it, like water or fine sand slipping through thin fingers. Her spirit was leaving her body, unable to support it any longer. Pain was never a problem for her, never nothing new, but the cold and the darkness she absolutely hated. It meant not seeing him, it meant the monsters would come and her without her hero for protection against them.

"Are you with me, Kyra?" His deep rumbling voice, low and damped with pain.

He was hurting, HIM, hurting...He been cut, stabbed, beaten over hundreds of times, but none caused him pain like the sight of her slowly leaving into a place she knew he couldn't follow. The silvery shine of his eyes were even more luminous with the glassiness of unshed tears.

_Beautiful....So, beautiful...._She thought, staring into the merculian orbs that always captured her, as she could hardly feel the ebb of life flowing through her veins, and knew he could hardly feel it from her also. The special connection they had between each other, as if they were almost one in the same.

"I've always been with you..." Her last breath stole from her body as the darkness swallowed her whole, breaking her to the hated depths of Pitch Blackness and clicking noises that haunted her dreams for years, making each night a living hell.

She found herself alone in a tunnel of inky black all around, from one turn to another it lingered, almost like clothen upon her body. It felt stale and made her skin crawl and itch. She slapped at her arms, her neck, her hands to wipe away the black that kept clinging back to consume her.

'I can't go. I won't!' Jack yelled fighting away the gripping darkness, reaching to claim her finally.

Ahead a pin-hole size of light leading to the world, to her body, back to life....back to 'him'. Her scrawny legs pushed her forward past the fears that left a film of sweat upon her, weary to fight back to return. The soundless pads of her feet striking the coal-colored ground in a frantic hurry as the light seem to grow dimmer so quickly.

"I can't leave him, he needs me!" Jack yelled at whatever would listen, puffing hastily to reach to the light that never seem to come any closer.

Another step and she found herself falling down hitting the black ground hard and instinctively she rolled so that she was on her back facing up and seeing herself, all grown up and being the badass she never would have been if she just listened and stayed with Imam on Helium Prime, safe and unscathed.

"Like a bitch in heat, you go running back to him." Kyra sneered, an evil grin curled upon her lips looking down at the simpering pup with disgust.

"He's not like that and you know it." Jack whimpered, starring unsure upon her older self. "You're just hurt that he left us...that he left you."

"I hate him." Kyra spat out, and leaned down upon her heels to get closer into the girl's face. "And how exactly do you think he is? He's a man, they're all the same. They just want one thing, a nice fuck and then they're through with you!"

"NO!" Jack screamed in protest, her hands covering her ears and body curled up into a fetal position as unwanted memories shown through the inky abyss.

Times of when her step-father would play certain 'games' with her when her mom was away, that weren't fun at all. That hurt and made her feel guilty and horrible for the feelings that he made her feel as he forced himself onto her.

"He'll do the same." Kyra sneered at the girl, reminded of the pain every man caused in her life and 'He' was no exception.

He left her, when there was no one else to keep the monsters away inside. He up and left, knowing she couldn't sleep without him cradling her in his arms. Knowing that he had her heart and would be taking it with him if he ever left, but it still didn't stop him from going. For her benefit he might have thought, yea fuckin, right!

Kyra bit back tears as she reached out grabbing Jack by the ankle and started to drag her off deeper into the darkness that waited with stretched out arms. "There is no fuckin way I'll let you drag me back to him."

Jack turned around, screaming and crying floods of tears that ran down her face in streams, hands trying to latch onto anything that was around and dug fingertips, clinging into the dark ground. Kyra grunted harshly as she was whip lashed back from going any further and growled at the girl as she turned to face her.

"Stop it and let go!" Kyra commanded and tugged all the more harder.

"NO! I'm not leaving him!" Jack shouted and kicked out releasing her grip upon her ankle, but not getting far as Kyra swiped her leg out making her face plant into the ground once again.

"Fine, I'll just make you forget all about the Bastard!" Kyra growled and pinned Jack with her knee heavily into her back.

She felt a searing heat rip through her, and an explosion behind her closed eyes in pain as Kyra reached inside and grabbed onto blobs of whitish mush from her own body and throwing them, extinguishing their light along with the memory it held off into the devouring darkness.

"Stop it, please!" Jack cried watching the horroring display of Kyra ripping pieces of her own body away in her hate to forget the man who ripped her heart away a long time ago.

Kyra stopped, flinging the last blob away in her hand without care. A maniacal grin on her lips as crazed filled eyes stared down into the fearful ones of Jack.

"Before I forget, my reason for hating you." She said for her stop in throwing away anymore memories from herself and clung her vice-like grip around Jack's neck who bucked and squirmed at the threat on her life.

She coughed and gagged as the clicking sounds rose to a crescendo with anticipation of finally capturing the girl that escaped their clutches back on T2, finally she would be theirs like she was suppose to be. The girl with the sweet scent of blood that made them drool with want of the tainted, metallic taste.

Jack's eye's bugged from her face as the flow of oxygen slowly drained from her gasping body, but Kyra was too strong to buck from off the top of her and she was just a girl, a child, in comparison.

"Jack, Kyra, you must survive. Stop it!"

Jack looked up, the pin-hole size of light had become bigger and swirling around the edges were white mists of heavenly rays that looked like the flares that would shoot off the surface of the Sun if you were close enough to see them. Swirling mist battling out into the darkness and in the mist a woman's voice, old and wizened about many things.

Jack could barely make her out as she fought not to give into the darkness clawing greedy hands for her soul, what she could see were robes of silky shawls flowing around her body along with white hair on a proud face. Her hand was outstretched to reach the girl, there was panic in her eyes, but her face gave nothing away of the fear she felt inside.

"Reach my hand, Child." The woman's voice floated to her like the very air itself.

"I can't!" Jack gurgled from her throat that was slowly being squeezed onto itself from Kyra's constricting hands.

"Try!" The tone hard and commanding, holding an intrigue of why she was so important to be saved, anyway.

Jack brought her legs up with the help of whatever higher force due the credit and placed it in away that she was able to flip Kyra over her head and leveled the older woman flat on her back, stunning her and knocking the wind from her lungs and being unable to put up much of a fight.

"Now, grab a hold of Kyra and latch onto my hand!" The woman shouted her voice sounding as if far away.

Jack didn't have time to question and did as the old woman instructed, latching a tight hold on her older self and grabbing the airy woman's hand a few feet in front of her and felt herself being yanked back to reality...

--

Kyra opened her eyes, groaning, she was on the floor again. It happened at least three times a week, so, she wasn't all that surprised. She sat up on her bottom the sheets from her bed wrapped a few times around her as she smoothed her hair back from her face to take in the morning's light streaming into the new room she now occupied.

'You tried to kill me!' Jack's voice screamed into her head, making Kyra grab at her hair with pain.

She looked up and noticed the bald-headed kid looking angry at her from the reflection of her silver cup on the night stand. "I should have killed you."

Jack rolled her eyes shaking her head. 'Instead, you're fucked up! You don't even know why you wanted to kill me. You can't remember!'

Kyra tilted her head, a cocky grin slowly crossed her lips, lazy and sinful. "Good. Now go the hell away! Do us both a favor and stay that way."

'You think you're so smart.' Jack sassed in a sly voice, looking very smugged which Kyra wasn't liking at all and gave the girl a confused look. 'Do you even know where you are?'

"Helium Prime, Smartass." Kyra replied snatching the shiny cup from the night stand, and glarring at it between fingers that wish they were around her throat again. "So?"

Jack didn't answer, she simply disappeared leaving a ring of giggles behind that only infuriated Kyra who tossed the cup from the open window styles of the houses on Helium Prime. The shout of an angry pedestrian followed shortly behind, but she could care less.

She had to figure out the cryptic message of her lesser-self, and the dream, no not a dream, but what, a vision? Of what happened when she died. When she and Jack seem to become two separate people, two separate forces in one body trying to control the other. She wanted to die, she welcomed the darkness as long as it meant she would be away from 'him'.

Kyra growled, never took long before the Bastard starting taking over her thoughts and the fucked up part of it all was that she didn't even know who HE was. Well, couldn't remember, and she had herself to thank for that. She died, would have if it wasn't for some white-hair bitch snatching her and the brat from the dark and into the light and all things she hated.

She grabbed at her head as memories she thought she gotten rid of started stitching painfully back to remembrance. She remember being surrounded by light and the airy bitch's voice speaking some fuckin nonsense she didn't understand at all. That the two of them were needed to erase some shit from the world, of prophecies and heroes, darkness and light. A key to soothe a powerful beast who consumed blood like honey and cared for no man, woman or child......all except, one.

Kyra saw images of herself as if looking down upon everything, her body that she was still connected to being placed into a Cyro chamber by the man with the merculian eyes. The only thing she could see of him the rest of him was blurry and fuzzy, her memory of him not there. Other images flashed and she felt herself being pulled back to the pain as the woman with the white hair connected her back with her body. Then there was a noise and the lady with white hair hid but not before activating the chamber placing the two in a deep sleep.

She couldn't open her eyes, she wanted to desperately know what the hell was going on, but she could hear voices as she was slowly being pulled to the arms of dream world and the pain was becoming all but a distant memory. They thought she was still dead, it wasn't the man with the merculian eyes, it was a female's voice, younger and arrogant like she was Bitch Queen of the whole damn galaxy. Krya remember how she felt like cutting the arrogant voice out of the Bitch, but she was just so sleepy, she couldn't even twitch her finger and the darkness finally did have her.

Kyra jumped, spinning around and shiv out-stretched in automatic response at the sound behind her. Mitra stood there frozen, a gasp of wind inhailed as she held her hand to her chest in surprise.

"Sorry, Mitra." Kyra replied in a timid voice and smoothly placed the shivs in thier secret compartment hidden in her clothes.

Mitra just nodded it off, and gave the girl a smile that said 'forget about it' and handed Kyra her leather, hooded trench coat. "Yours, cleaned and pressed. It was kind of hard to get some of the blood stains out."

Kyra gave her a blank look, she didn't know exactly what to say. "Mitra, there is..."

"It is who you are, Kyra, I knew I wasn't going to find an angel when I saw something fall from the sky that day." Mitra hinted, stopping Kyra from explaining anything she wasn't ready for. "Now shower, and dress. The girls want to hit the markets before the ceremony tonight."

--

She stared from under the low hood of her trench coat, always on alert as she felt her animal stretch and come to life. A smile tugging on her lips feeling her senses reaching out around her for any signs to be cautious about. It fed off of the vibes of the hustle and bustle of the crowds around, shopping and moving fast to get where they wanted to be.

Kyra had to quickly stop herself from reacting as one of the girls latched onto her arm and started to pull. "Come on, stop standing there looking like someone is going to get you."

Taya gave a teasing smile and walked along side of Krya who only groaned at the excitement the other girls felt when it came to the markets. She was the only one Krya felt closest to, she loved them all, but Taya was actually like having a sister that she could really talk to and the only one who knew about her blood lust in the arenas.

Taya stopped in front of a fruit stand, eyeing some apples and brought one close to smell as her eyes skipped over to Krya. "Can you at least look like you're having fun?"

"Tay, give me a shiv and one badass motherfucker and I'll show you fun." Krya smirked tossing a grape playfully at the girl not much older then herself.

"You need a man...not to beat on...but to enjoy." Taya pressed with a suggestive wiggle to her brow. She being the only who could touch on that subject with Krya without worrying about eating dirt from her face being shoved into the ground.

Kyra blew at the hair lining her vision and rolled her eyes at the Indie girl, natural brownish-red skin and long flowing, straight black hair. She could see why Taya was such a favorable choice among the men. She grunted at the suggestion and pressed her thumb against the pristine edge of her shiv, something she always did when irritated.

"I do...in my own way..." Kyra said, not sounding too convincing. She despised the thought of having another man touch her and goggle her the way Taya and the other girls allowed men to do to them. She heard of it being pleasurable not only for the men but the women as well, but from experience with the opposite sex, pleasure was bringing a guy to his knees with a fistful of his blood squishing in her hand.

Taya gave her a skeptical eye as they continued on slowly around the market that held such an abundance of trade, but right now she wasn't worried about her shopping. "Do you...really enjoy it?"

The truth was, yea she liked it, beating the crap out of men, it gave her power. It was her way of erasing or taking back control over what she went through as a child with her step-father. He took something so precious from her that she could never have again, but in her mind beating some dude four times stronger then her shitless was her way of gaining what she lost.

'Of all the things to make yourself forget, you throw the one thing away who actually kept the monsters from us...' Jack's sullen voice whispered into her mind causing her to knick her thumb she had pressed tightly against her shiv.

"Damnit!" Kyra cursed, her mouth closing on her thumb as she sucked at the blood that flowed from the cut.

A small little head with bounding curls and brown-golden skin curiously looked around at the sound of a familiar voice. Her black, deep eyes only seeing the rush of people that went to and from one cart to another of market goods. She turned small hands to her mother's tunic and tugged impatiently at the brilliant purple robe.

"Mama, I heard something." The girl said, words failing her as her mother busy with haggeling for a decent price for some fresh fish waved her off.

"Not now, Ziza." Lajun whispered, not meaning her words to sound so harsh, but dealing with the struggling of loosing someone so dear to her was still a fresh open wound inside.

The lilttle girl sadly dropped her head but looked up as the familiar voice came floating on air to her again and with another quick look to her busy mother one last time she slid off into the crowd.

"You ok, Kyra?" Taya asked with concern and quickly retrieved a piece of cloth from her satchel that the younger girl with the wild spring of curls only dismissed as she kept her thumb in her mouth to sooth the sting.

"I've had worse injuries then this, I'll live." Kyra said and inspected the knick that wasn't as wide as it was deep explaining the amount of blood that seeped from it. "It won't be the last time I see my own blood."

Taya gave her a pointed look and her eyes left that of her friend to a figure that plowed into Kyra and gasped as it happened all so fast at one time. The robe swirled as Kyra quickly spun around, a metal shine glinted in the air as the shiv caught the ray of the sun.

Kyra had to stop herself, thanks to very trained and honed skills, from plunging the blade into the small figure that had her lock into a fierce embrace for the tiny size of the girl. Her hand fell instantly on the bound curls that poofed from the girl's head, a look of shock on her face as she stared at the strange kid who dared touch her. No one touched her, without her say so.

"Jack, you came back!" The small mouse voice came from the child, turning that shock to instant freeze as her words sunck in. "I knew you couldn't stay away forever."

Lajun emerged from the crowd in a panic not being able to find her daughter anywhere near like she knew the child would be and instantly coming to a halt seeing Ziza hugging a girl, no, a woman now, she never thought she would lay eyes on again.

"Ziza, there you are!" Lajun gasped out heavily, quickly taking the girl up in her arms and setteling her on her hip.

"Look, mama, it's Ja-" Ziza try to annouce giddily, but was hushed sharply by her mom, a voice the child knew meant not to cross her.

"I'm sorry for my daughter, she's quite mistaken a lot, and is much to friendly with _complete_strangers." Lajun hastily apologized and nodding her head in respect. Inside her heart was constricting in pain for Kyra for what she knew was soon to come, by her very hands.

Inside Kyra was fighting feelings of knowing because it went against what she was fighting on forgetting...her past and embracing her new future. "No harm done, but you might want to keep a closer eye, never know what could happen to a girl like her." _To a girl period...._

Lajun bowed her head once more in gratitude. "Yes, thank you so much."

The older woman left quickly, girl protectively wrapped in her arms, like she was being hunted and had to loose her prey's trail. But from what Kyra was sensing, what the animal inside her could feel, nothing bode any warning of any time for her actions to be in that way. She only shook her head dismissing the woman's behavior as Taya began to pull her off in the direction of a jewelry shop to get a few trinkets to wear at the night's ceremony.

Lajun ushered her daughter into their lightly peach colored adobe home after locking in the proper code for the door. Weary with the sight she seen and what she swore to do on her child's life if she every came in contact with Jack again. Riddick's words sprung to mind as she battled against herself to do the right thing.

_'Swear to me!' Riddick growled, his voice a deadly purr as he looked down upon the dark-skinned woman._

_'On her life...' He said pointing to Ziza who absently played with some toys that the new trades brought to the planet that was gradually rebuilding after the destruction caused by the first Lord Marshall. '...On her life that you will contact me with anything...and I mean ANYTHING concerning Kyra..."_

_Lajun looked from her daughter that was hiding missing her father by drowning herself with childlike play and looked at Riddick, her eyes not staying long on him and nodded._

_'Say it!' Riddick commanded._

_'On her life!' Lajun spoke up without a second lost. "I swear to tell you.'_

She fell back into the wall, collapsing against it and closed her eyes at the choice she had no control over anymore then she had control on living without air. Her hands reached into the pocket of her robe where she kept the communicating device that straightway connected to a secret channel that she knew Riddick never closed. "Please, forgive me child."

**To Be Continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**Thanks all for the reviews! Whoot! And Thank God, Semester is finally over! Now it's back to work and all the things I hate....lol

Hope you guys enjoy the next 2 chaps, more to come soon.

**Winged Beast:** Definitely the beast within ;)

* * *

Dark, it was always so fuckin black you couldn't tell if your hand was in front of your face unless you pressed it against your nose. It was his element, though, it was like being in the light with the way his eyes were. The light was the fucked up thing to him, who wanted it, or needed it, anyway? So over rated, right?

_'Over rated, my ass!'_Jack thought as she sat crouched out in the hall, sitting pathetically in front of Riddick's door, deciding if she actually wanted to know what her insides looked like by crossing into the forbidden domain-his domain.

She pressed her legs against her chest, breathing harshly after the nightmare she suffered a few minutes ago. Her mind trying to play tricks of clicking sounds and things moving in the dark around her as her fear build. It was only going on two months since their rescue from the skiff they blew off in from T2.

No one made a big deal about finding three passengers off in space no food, no water for awhile. Shit like that just happened, wrong turns and crap. As far as anyone needed to know, they were just three pilgrims on their way to New Mecca. Well, one Pilgrim, a child and a bodyguard, no one needed to know any different.

Now here they were on their way to the Helios system, back to Imam's home land, one girl and ex-con richer, despite the lost of his boys. On a ship not much bigger then the skiff they were found nearly dead on, with the exception of a lavatory, a small gym, of course mess hall, and two sleeping quarters. One belonging to the Big Evil, Jack so ceremoniously dubbed him, and the other hers which was beginning to be used less and less--much to the dismay of one holy man.

Since the escape from hell, her nights had turn into mini episodes of all that happened to her on that fucked up planet, every dream being different from the last and each ending with her screaming until her throat was raw and her body drenched as if someone poured cold water onto her.

Riddick stirred, shifting onto his back, his nose picking up the taint of fear painting the air. It was heavy, almost as sweet as the metallicsmell of blood, but just as good and he only knew it belong to one person. His sense of smell was trained on it since the first day he boarded the Hunter-Gratzner, and his animal became consumed by it with every passing, there was no getting enough.

_'Damn nightmares...' _Riddick growled in his head, they were both a blessing and a curse. While his beast became docile and loved the strange connection it attached itself to this girl. He still couldn't deny the other engages his body felt toward the 14 year old bald-headed hero worshipper. _'I'm no damn hero kid, and I'm no fucking child molester...'_

The last he thought sternly to the beast inside who was growing a little to fond of the thing he found so intriguing about _Jack. _The name rumbled in his chest, his mind slipping down paths he wouldn't dare go.

'Fuckin stop!' He growled inside before his mind went back to the kid still sitting alone in the dark right outside his door.

The kid was scared, he put up with over four months of these nightly visits to know exactly what she wanted, but she still was too afraid of him to come straight to his bed without an invitation that it was ok.

Or, maybe not...

Riddick cocked his brow as Jack cracked the door open to his sleeping quarters, her head peeking through inch by inch as if testing the waters. Eyes searching trying to discern his exact location in the dark but was far off.

"Riddick?" She whispered hesitantly, and stopped breathing waiting for a reply.

"Breath, Kid...I'm here." Riddick's deep voice spoke out of the darkness causing Jack's heart to skip in beat.

"Are you sleeping?" She knew it was a dumb question, but she was too nervous to really care what words came out as long as there wasn't silence and him just lying in bed starring at her, perfectly seeing her in the dark.

"Would I be talking if I were?" The rumbling echoed in the small room, it was almost like rolling thunder.

"No shit Sherlock." Jack smirked, there it was, a hint of a teasing smile on her lips and it was infections because before he knew it, his lips were betraying him in doing the same.

She found herself standing next to the small cot he used as a bed, still big enough to fit another body upon. Finding herself seeking his exact location by using his voice to direct where he was, the training was starting to come in handy after all.

"Good job, Jack." Riddick actually complemented on something so small, she could barely tell if he was serious. "Me kicking your ass actually did you some good for a change."

Jack rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, eyes set in a glare and he was loving it, there was nothing better then having a pissed off Jack around. What could he say, he loved fucking with her head...just a little. _Liar, you love it a lot!_

He grabbed her crossed arms, both between his large hand and pulled her down next to him. Her body fell in place beside him, right under the protection of his shoulder where her head rested. She gave a contented sigh as her arm wrapped around his chest and he couldn't help but rub his nose into the soft fuzz that her hair was growing into and inhale deeply...

--

Lajjun walked briskly to keep up with the armored guards escorting her through the inner sanctum of the new Lord Marshall, Riddick. They didn't care too much for the unconverted and the glares directed to her every now and then were proof. The Necromongers didn't understand why their savage leader gave the planet of Helion Prime immunity from their ways while other planets were not as fortunate. It always took him awhile to actually engage in destruction of planets, of lives, to partake in their ways at times, while other moments it seemed like he couldn't get enough of the blood that was shedding by his command.

Her eyes scanned around the dark decor that was newly transformed from how it use to be, now it was pure him, black marble and black gold nearly capturing everything while deep silver statues of strange hammer-head creatures adorned the eerie structures of massive halls and rooms she quickly passed to keep up with the guards. She could nearly imagine the terrible shrills the creatures must of made when actually alive and in the deep darkness.

They came to a set of arched doors as tall as the wall, one of the guards opened it while the other roughly took her about the arms and pushed her inside. She turned around to protest but was frightened as the door was slammed in front of her face.

"I am pleased you have made it."

Lajjun collected the ends of her shawl around her head in hand before turning to the familiar voice she wasn't expecting to meet.

Aereon stood before her, bold and proud as ever if not more wearier since the journey begun a little over eight months of living with a monster and bringing about prophecies.

"Sister, Aereon!" Lajjun greeted the older woman, once a great chair member in the Helion Prime government.

Aereon received the hug from the younger woman and returning the same before pulling back to look at her. "May the fates shine upon thee."

"And thee." Lajjun repeated their ritualistic greeting and followed along as Aereon lead her, with hand to her arm, over to a couple chairs that sat facing each other in front of a massive fireplace roaring to keep out a chill that never seemed to leave the dark fortress.

Her white hair flowing around the olden woman's face as she bounced her head in one direction and then another as if trying to discern if they were truly alone. Her silvery eyes finally falling onto the dark-skinned woman who watched her curiously, relieved that it was a friend that sought her presence and not that of the new Lord Marshall.

Aereon's steady, wrinkled fingers held a dark, black-gold kettle in hand as she poured some liquid into two intricate cups on the small, round table separating them.

"So, she is here....Kyra the fierce woman....and Jack the innocent child..." She spoke in her perceiving voice, pointing the darkly teacup toward the younger woman.

"....has come back to Helion Prime....where it all begun and end....and begins again."

"I don't understand what you speak of..." Lajjun tilted her head in confusion, and took a small sip of her minted drink. "...but yes....the girl once known as Jack, she is back....but yet she isn't. I can't explain."

"No need." Aereon dismissed, placing her own cup down to the table. "I'm very much aware of the conflicting battle Kyra and the child Jack are engaged in. I need but know where I can find her, Sister Lajjun."

Lajjun dropped her eyes to the marbled floor with a sigh of defeat. "She is here on this planet but I know not where...the last I've seen of her was in the markets and she knew me or my child not. Did you hear me, Sister Aereon? She didn't know Ziza...a girl she has called sister since she was born, who she'd read stories to every night since she's come into this world."

"Kyra is quite a disturbed girl at the moment. She has endured great trials in life....and I'm afraid more is to come." Aereon flicked her wrist and a breeze directed the thick shades to part and allow the Helion sunshine and air to vent the dreary room.

"Yet....One can only handle so much before the spirit is broken and she has shattered quite so."

Lajjun looked upon the wizened elemental with slitted eyes, her own calculations running through her head. "But she was dead and her body stolen. How is it she's back?"

Aereon looked off in thought for a moment before settling her wise eyes back to Lajjun with lips slightly curled. "It's hard to kill a prophecy.....as it is a Furyan."

The Muslim woman sat straighter in her chair at those words in shock. "She's..."

"The Key prophecy has spoken about for over thirty years." Aereon confessed, rising to her feet and walking closer to the fireplace, her flowing shawls following behind like billowing willow leaves.

Lajjun felt an unease chill through her veins and pulled her Autumn-colored robes closer to her body. "Riddick has gotten rid of Zhylaw."

"Yet, there is still darkness suffocating out the light..." Aereon spoke above a whisper, her eyes glued into the dancing flames. "Evil spreads, planets die and the light grows dimmer a little more with each lost......Balance has yet to begun to be back in order."

Lajjun shook her head, not understanding the straws she was desperately grasping at. "What madness do you speak, Aereon?"

She looked from the fires and over her shoulder, face nearly hidden by the transparent shawls. "I speak of a more powerful beast with a weakness and a woman who is his achilies' heel."

Aeron took a few steps until she was in front of the woman she considered friend. "Riddick proved to be such a beast and his possessiveness over the girl alone calculates her value. "

Lajjun forrowed her brows in contemplation, wielding the woman's words in her mind and looked up with wide eyes. "She's to kill the Riddick?"

"Even my foresight with outcomes cannot bring a straight answer to this prophesy." Aereon sighed heavily in all honesty, for once in her life she was stumped...at a complete lost.

"I simply do not know..."

Lajjun nodded her head in understanding and then looked up with worried eyes. "He seeks her now as we speak."

"Of course." Aereon nodded not surprised in the least, and turned blank eyes to peer out the open balcony doors. "No doubt he will find her....or she....him."

Her grey eyes starring off far into the horizon as if looking into the very folds of time itself. "Then....it really begins."

* * *

Shadows played behind veils, hues of Autumn leaves, tropic waters and cloudless nights. Forms of flowing limbs winding in the air, leaving little to the imagination as fires revealed the curves of hips, the valleys of breasts that hung round and full on bodies just as enticing as their dark counterparts displayed on the thin fabrics that were the only barrier to private rooms.

Moans drifted in harmony with the crackle of wood that resided in the great fireplaces, low and peaking high with sensual activities that would make any Nempho blush to witness. Turbalance of heat swirled with a whirlwind of another kind of fire as bodies came together in nature's ecstasy, feeding flames as the song echoed on against blood-red bricks and stirring the needs to those who waited their turn.

Men sat upon mounds of pillows littering the marble floors, grabbing their bones for a slight relief until the next round of entertainment began for them. Many came as far as the next gaxlaxy at the hearing that the enticing Mitra and her throng of pleasurable woman were going to be in the Helios system, on Helion Prime, no matter the distance they couldn't resist. Some of them even being princes and high nobles from their own planets couldn't help but take a bite into the apple of temptation obscuring the fact that they were married or bethroed to another...it sway not their decision.

Kyra peeked from the open space her forefinger created in the midnight curtain blocking the room they were given to prepare themselves in. Her brownish-green eyes scrolling over the drunken mirth that adorned the men faces as they chatted, or played roughly against each other in wait for the girls to come out and do what they came there for. She pressed her shiv into her thumb in irritation as she glanced sickly at those who even pleasured themselves in front of all in anticipation for where their manhood would go.

Her unruly curls hid her slitted eyes as her head tilted forward in disgust. The heat of her anger distracted for a fleeting moment as two men ambled by the room boasting to each other about the beauties they couldn't wait to do their worst on.

"Pussy...Pussy....Pussy..." One of the men chanted, tall, more bones then actual flesh with a face any low-life would be thrilled to own. His hands rubbing together, mouth nearly drooling as a busty, fiery-red head, topless, walked past with a switch in her hips the men certainly didn't mind eyeing.

His companion more meat and rolls on his body then his friend owned, tapped the back of his hand against his chest. "Didn't I tell ya? Pussy Heaven!"

"Oooh, Baby. Wait til they get a load of this twelve inch cock!" He boasted, pumping his hips out with his fits on either side.

Kyra rolled her eyes, a leering smirk on her lips as her hand slipped from the slit in her green skirt. _Lets just see how much full of shit you are?_

Careful not to catch the glint from the illumination system and in a speed that light would find hard to keep up with, her hand parted air in a horizontal line against the back of the man who still was thrusting his hips forward in a perverted manner. Laughs soon erupted as the white tunic around his waist found itself surrounding his bare feet, displacing the air of his pride. He watched in horror as all the men around him lifted their hands, pointing their fingers to the small 'package' he really owned.

Instinctively to hide his shame the man cupped himself in shock and embarrassment. Nearly running down his friend as he quickly grabbed up his sliced tunic and ran to escape the collection of laughter from the other men. Kyra gave a throaty chuckle watching the man flee and the commotion soon died back down to earlier chatter, clashing of glasses that freely overflowed with potent tonics and animistic sounds.

"We're going to loose good business that way." Came a light reprimand from behind her.

Kyra spun around at the familiar worldly voice, and raised her brow to the older woman. "I can do better then that....I can really show you how to loose business."

Gracing her with a sly smirk and flipped her shiv once in the air, catching the handle and smoothly sliding it along her thigh, that showed enticingly through the slit in her skirt, and tucked it back in it's secret cove--between thong strap and hip.

Mitra shook her head and sighed as she walked up to the untamable girl, hooking her matching thin, emerald-green veil over nose and mouth so that her own sparkling green eyes were the only things that could clearly be seen. Kyra gave an unheated glare to the woman before taking a glance at the mirror to oversee her appearance and inhaled sharply at the vision.

She had to admit she was in awed....in shock. She didn't know she could look so appealing, never seeing herself in anything but cargo pants and black wife-beaters, she was word-less at the person that was starring back at her. Her deep, brownish-red, waterfall, curls seem that more vibrant contrasted against the sensual green bustier and flowing skirt that haloed her ribbon tied-stiletto adorned ankles.

"So, surprised child?" Mitra spoke up behind her, hands fluffing out her blood-tinted locks that cascaded over Kyra's shoulders.

Kyra swallowed hard and shook away the question Mitra was clearly asking about her looks. "No....just surprised how much skin is showed in these."

She placed her hands on her hips, turning side to side, seeing how her middle all the way around showed her creamy, milk skin, lightly tanned from the harsh summer sun. Her shoulders and arms as well exposed along with the dip in her bustier that lifted and shaped the top of her breast into plump mounds for the pleasure of the men.

Mitra gave a knowing smile, she was lying, she wasn't expecting to see something close to a goddess starring back at her in the glass, but didn't press it. Her hands' falling to the younger girl's shoulder and squeezing them in motherly comfort.

"You are beautiful, Child." Mitra encouraged as she stared into her eyes displayed in the mirror. "Any man would die a million times over to have you."

_Or battle the hottest fuckin planet for you...._

Kyra grabbed at her head as the deep rumbling voice spoke the words inside her mind, and pulled away from Mitra's touch in a rush that had the elder concerned.

She gripped the edge of the vanity table that housed the mirror and looked up to merculian eyes and a shaved head, with a face a little clearer then before but still not discernible.

_Looking good, Kid..._

White, feral teeth in a evil smirk on a strong, chiseled jaw looked back at her and she flung herself around, back pressed against the vanity to see no one behind her but a freaked out Mitra who tried to keep a calm appearance.

_'What the fuck!' _Kyra screamed inside, every nerve throbbing as her chest fell in rapid motion to fill her oxygen deprived lungs.

_Still gotta work on that language, Kid..._

Mitra held out a hesitant hand to the child, as she took a step, she looked like a caged animal ready to pounce on anyone to defend herself. "Kyra...what is it, child?"

She dung her fingers harder into the wood of the vanity, trying to reason her mind back to reality and to steady the pound running wild in her chest. They were getting stronger....the visions....or maybe it was 'him'. She could swore she could feel him, alive and crawling inside. His scent filling her nose.....the taste of him on her tongue. His very words were like a caress licking alive every cell of her body, deep where her hands couldn't wipe away the touch.

Mitra's face showed her worry, daring to step closer to the girl and spoke words that she couldn't hear locked away in her own world. "Are you ok?"

"He's connected to me..." Kyra whispered so low she wasn't sure if she even heard it, but she could still feel him, like he was a second layer of skin upon her body.

_'You're just realizing that?' _Jack taunted from the mirror taking the place of her reflection, her face in a smug smile that had Kyra wanting to slash off with her shiv. _'You're blocking him. Stop it!"_

"Get the fuck out of my head!" Kyra growled to the girl and the male presence she still barely felt and battled to completely shield herself from.

"What are you talking about?" The older woman furrowed her brows as she placed a tentative hand to Kyra's shoulder.

In an instant a jagged shiv held by the girl was at Mitra's throat so fast that in a blink it was just there and the older woman dare not move in fear of her life. Even with the pressure and sting as the sharp edge pressed into her thin skin. She stood stock still, praying to whatever faith she believed in that the girl would come out of it soon and whispered her name lightly to course her back to the here and now.

"Kyra..."

_'Kyra....Kyra! You're going to kill her....Stop!" _Jack cried out in concern, watching helplessly from inside as her older-self stood transfixed with shiv against Mitra's flesh lost to the realm of her mind.

Her free hand bunched in her curls as she pressed it against her head, slowly coming through the fog of her mind and noticed the position she was in and her heart jumped into her throat as she seen the drop of blood slide from Mitra's neck where her shiv was currently pressed into.

"Shit!" She cursed and quickly flung the blade across the room in instinct as if it had a mind of it's own and would attack again at any minute.

"Mitra...I'm...I'm so-" Kyra collapsed back into the vanity, her head shaking in shame from side to side at what almost happened.

The elder Sensor touched lightly at her neck and pulled back fingers dabbed with a splash of red and locked sorrowful eyes to the troubled girl.

"It isn't the first time your blade was to my neck..." Mitra teased lightly despite her injury and stood in front of her, placing her hands around Kyra's face pushing her green eye's up to meet her dark black ones.

"...but you struggle, Child....you're battling against something..."

She took a breath and squinted her eyes as if peering into the depth of Kyra's soul, through her green orbs. Using her unique ability to feel what was wagging on inside the girl, as the other girls in their family, she seen as her child.

"...I can sense it in you....another-"

Before Mitra could finish exploring or quite begin to sense her abilities into the girl, pressing her gift onto the girl for the first time after seeing how very much in need of help she was in. Taya pushed through the midnight curtains, more excited then usual when it was concerned about these events. Her purple apparel jingling with the tinkles of gold charms and bells that were sewn on the edges of her shawls.

Oblivious to the heavy air and the tense situation, she grabbed Kyra's hand to pull her along. "Come on! The fun is about to begin."

Mitra's hand snatched a hold of Kyra's arm, bringing the two to a halt as she gave a look of concern to the red-haired girl.

"Fine..." Kyra quickly spoke not wanting Taya to become suspicious about anything she walked into, but from the giddy way her sister was in, Kyra doubt she even noticed a thing.

"...I'm fine." With that all the mother-like woman could do was nod and watched as Taya dragged Kyra through the black curtains in a exciting hurry.

"Time to get this show started!" Taya smiled, giving her best sensual expression and laughed at Kyra's roll of eyes.

"Let's just get this over with."

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

Zadore nervously wobbled to the back entrance-room, looking behind him and around in every which-way direction he could before pulling back the steel framed door at the signaled three-two knock upon it. As if born from the dark, not knowing how close to the truth it was, the hooded man he was expecting emerged from the night with his two fellow guards close behind him. Not that he even needed them, it was all for show and it didn't hurt to have a extra set or two of eyes watching his back.

"Richard, my friend, always a pleasure to have your presence grace us." The rounded, rolly man laughed as his hands smoothed up and down the wide girth of his stomach that went before him.

Riddick's feral smile could be seen from the dark space under his leather hood. "Here, I thought it was my money you enjoyed seeing, Zee."

"Please, don't insult me..." Zadore feigned not wanting the money that was held in hand by the omniscient man hidden behind leather robes. "You're money is no good here."

_'So, full of shit!' _Riddick chuckled inside at the man he came to tolerate almost like actually having a friend, with his many visitations to his establishment over the 'lonely' months.

At the indication of his thought, the fat, jovial man snatched the small hide-satchel from his hand and proceeded to prod and squeeze it like testing a piece of fruit to see if it's ripe.

"But I am a _poor _business man and your charity is greatly appreciated." A dissatisfied look came across the man's plump face, his whiskered lips curling on one side. "Gonna cost you extra today, ole' boy."

Riddick looked over his shoulder to one of his guards, no words exchanged, just a look and the guard tossed the rolly-polly host another satchel of credits smaller then the first.

"What the hell is so special about today?" Riddick asked as Zadore decked in gold and maroon robes, always pristine in the finest fabrics, lead him to his usual table. One of many tables he reserved for his most honored guests--by honored he meant most well-paying clientele.

Zadore raised his brow, his short stature looking up to Riddick's towering height. "Beside the fact that you're weeks early for your next _visit_?"

Riddick shrugged his shoulders in a lazy roll at the accusation in the man's voice. "I'm looking for someone....ran into a dead end. Need to burn off some anger that doesn't inquire someone loosing their life."

The rolly man just nodded his head absently, not really caring why he was here just glad for his money....he meant for the company. He turned an enormous smile to the killer and clapped his hands together as his accented voice continued from where he left off.

"Well, you've come here on the right day, my friend! The lovely Mitra has brought her sweet morsels here to my humble abode." Zadore said with gusto, and wiggled his brow suggestively. "All the energy you need to burn off that anger, if you know what I mean."

"Sick fuck." Riddick jabbed playful in his deep voice, not paying attention to the stares or glares sent his way as he walked along side the owner of one of the most seedy gentleman's club on the darker side of town had to offer.

He liked the place, for one thing Zadore may be a greedy fuck, but he made sure his girls stayed clean and his establishment didn't smell like piss and days old seamen visibly coating wherever one could literally do the deed at--with hand or female.

"You forget, very rich, sick fuck." The jovial man chuckled as Riddick lounged into the chair at his reserved table like a king on a throne.

His merculian eyes scanning the scantily clad woman busy keeping the men entertained with bringing drinks and doing paid 'favors' as he watched heads or hands bob up and down between thighs and tunics. His silver pools continued to roam catching the glimpses of stares and leers his way that would quickly vanish as his eyes came upon them. Yea, they hated him....the very fact they didn't know who he was made him a threat. The strange, hooded man that never showed his face, appearing once or twice a month, coming and leaving like the wind.

And it would stay that way, the fuckers would piss themselves if they actually knew who he was....what he'd become.....and the new role, plus powers, he so recently acquired. The glares and smirks wouldn't come so readily toward his way then....but then that would be taking away all the fun.

Besides he was on edge, and needed a release of this type after the fucking day he had. That bitch, Lajjun, didn't give much details on the whereabouts of Kyra. Just that she was here on Helion Prime, seen in the markets and if he knew any better he had the feeling the dark skinned woman was trying to buy the girl some time. Maybe hoping she would end up leaving the planet before being found, or just hopefully never be found at all if still here.

And she was.....still here, that is.....He could feel her and the beast inside rumbled with pleasure at the connection he was finding easier to break through inside her. The months of establishing that connection with the quasi-dead, frying his damn mind, paid off and with his own wield of powers from the late Lord Marshal--After all, you keep what you kill. Riddick was getting through to her on his own, but even at times that was a challenge as she seem to fight tooth and nail to block him. And he didn't understand why....or how?

"So, my friend..." Zadore spoke, breaking him from troubled thoughts as he took a seat beside the hidden Lord Marshal. "....what is this person you seek? Maybe I can be of some help?"

Riddick traced his calloused, strong fingers around the lip of the burning candle on the table, toying with the wavering flame. "A girl..."

"Why didn't you say so?" The obese man laughed grabbing a blond that was walking pass to get a order of drinks at the bar. "Getting hard already? Mhahaha."

His hand held her upper arm, while his other fondled her huge breats held behind a blue laced bra, they boncing around his greasy hand as if filled to the brim with gel. "As you can see I do own some of the finest."

Zadore turned her around and juggled her ass cheeks as well for his friend's inspection before pushing the distraught girl into the lap of the killer where she instantly tensed at the dark air that seem to surround him. She swallowed hard, eyes wide as his fingers came down the length of her neck, over her exposed shoulder before grabbing her arm and pushing her away.

"Thanks....but, I like my fish a little more squirming." His deep voice pouredfrom his throat.

Zadore gave a bellowed laugh at the confusing man's action, there still was much he didn't know about the guy. As the girl stood there not knowing if she should be insulted or glad that she survived against the face of death.

"Get us some drinks, Hunny!" Zadore ordered, slapping the stunned girl's ass, prompting her toward the bar. "Blonds not your type, huh?"

"Not the type I'm looking for tonight. Something more alive, if your establishment carries the sort?" Riddick's rolling, thunderous laugh came under his breath as he teased the man.

Zadore puffed up, fronting insult as he pulled at his robes covering his chest. "Don't insult me, Richard, I carry all the likes....the best here!"

Even the jolly as round as he was had to break out into laughter and slapped the man's shoulder. "Just wait until the show, I'm sure what you're looking for can be found among Mitra's beauties."

The fat man looked up toward the floor as the lights dimmed down to almost blackness and a field of color lasers spotted and streaked the space for the dancers.

"Ah, speaking of beauties here they come now." He laughed and settled back deeper into his plush seat as girls swirled onto the floor each in various colors covering very little of their bodies.

Riddick relaxed back into his own red-plush chair, drinking in the sight, prepared to enjoy the show as his men sat at a table behind him, dismissed and unneeded as usual. His lips stretched to a lazy grin as a sensual recorded voice singed out some Gypsy tune among the loud base of drums and techno beat that filled the ears while toned, curvy, and smooth bodies assaulted the eyes.

_'Beautiful.'_

This indeed was going to be quite _interesting..._

Kyra almost lost her footing as she and the girls ran out onto the floor, arms stretched to the side, circling the center dance floor for the men to get a view of each one of them. She was only able to practice during the four weeks it took them to reach Helion Prime, the rest of them have been doing this for years.

"Shit!" She cursed stubbing her toe into the floor again, finding it hard to keep up with the pace of which the dance was carried out.

"Don't think about it, Kyra, let the music carry you." Taya advised next to her as they spun around once in a blur of color before stepping one foot in front of them at a time and thrusting their hips out from side to side.

Easier said then done. She was fully aware of what to do, but the added stress of the earlier contact via telepathy or whatever shit that was going on inside her mind was doing a number on her. If she tried to convince herself of not being crazy before, with seeing her younger-self in mirrors, glasses and other stuff, having the silver-eyed stalker inhibit her mind was another blow to her sanity.

Kyra growled out a breath, rolling her hands up in time with the music, and switching her hips in what she hope was seductively as the other girls tried showing her to do on one of their many practice sessions.

"Feel, Kyra, feel....don't do." Taya whispered to the girl as they spun close to each other in the middle of the floor in a tight circle then spread back out again, flowing skirts spinning around them.

Blowing out a breath of irritation, Kyra tried taking the Indie girl's advice and closed her eyes allowing the music to wash over her and seep inside. The beat got stronger and faster in pace and she found, letting go and embracing the music, her body finding the steps and flow easier as the girls twirled and manipulated their bodies in an intricate pattern of moves. Enticing and capturing their audience, mesmerized by the movements of flesh and limbs under the spectrum of lights and flashes.

Snaking their bodies down, hips churning and knees spread out eagle style as they went to their heels to open their legs up wider, teasingly, before winding back up straight. Hair whipped about, hands touched at breasts and at junctions between shapely thighs, making the men drool with want and need.

The girls slid their bodies down like belly dancers, moving stomachs in ripples as they fell to the floor face down, spreading arms and legs out to meet the ones next to them.

"What did I tell you?" Zadore boasted, and grabbed up his glass to gulp down the fiery liquid inside. "No doubt you find what you need among them!"

Riddick discarded his drink, mind too wrapped in the flesh performing in front of him, and shifting slightly to ease the lack of room he was finding in his black cargo pants. The heat inside his leather, hooded robe seem to double as his body became hard and ached for relief. His beast growling for the carnal satisfaction to take from one of the eye candies.

_Time to play, Dickie boy._

He felt his cock twitch and swell as the girls pumped their pelvis into the floor, asses rising and falling as they made love to the black and white marble before raising their top halves up onto their hands to give seductive winks to the crowd.

Kyra was on a high that came from pounding music and adrenaline freely coursing through pumped veins. She was loose and enjoying the stares as her body kissed the air in dizzying movements. She didn't care where she was, it was just her, the flashing of lights and music filling her senses and taking over, bringing her a euphoria she never felt unless tipsy or pouding away at bloody flesh and it was becoming addicting.

The girls flowed into another round of fast paced steps before taking a turn Kyra wasn't expecting as each of them went out into the crowd of men as they each picked one lucky guy to become part of the act as they danced pervocatively for him. Not to look like the odd one out, she quickly jumped into the routine and sauntered up to the nearest table, pushing the guy and chair back with the sole of her foot to climb onto the top of his lap.

Riddicks lips split into a predatory grin, as the girl wiggled onto his thighs pressing her curves dangerously into his chiseled body. His silver eyes starring from under his hood into emerald-green orbs behind a matching veil.

"I hope you know what you're doing?" His deep voice whispered to the girl who only seem to hesitate for a moment at the sound of it before grinding her hips with the beat into his pelvis.

"Why? Not liking it?" She spoke in a high voice, he could laugh not understanding the reason for her trying to mask it, and she pressed herself harder and closer into his body.

Her eyes smiled and her lips did the same behind the veil as she received a groan from him, that even he seemed shock to have released. She didn't know what the hell she was doing in honesty, she never imagined 'this' could be enjoyable, but with the rush from dancing and the pulsating music her judgement was being impaired. Times she gave her body for favors in Cremetoria was anything but enjoyable...but this...this was different.

She could see his sharp, white teeth peak between strong, rough lips. "Let's just say, that isn't a gun in my pants."

Kyra looked down to the bulge in his cargo pants before sliding her eyes up slowly to his hidden face. "Then I shouldn't be worried if it goes off?"

_Shit, that was hot, Dickie boy.....Fuck her, now!_

Riddick's predatory smile went wider as a rumbling purr sounded from his throat, an incoming roll of thunder and he leaned closer to her ear. His lips barely brushing against the curve of her flesh.

"You should be careful....little girl....it just might..."

Kyra shivered as a spread of goosebumps took over her skin. Was she actually getting.....excited? But that was impossible. She felt desire for no men like that....but her body was telling a different tune as heat flared between her thighs with the connection against his body. She swallowed hard, mind reeling at the realization that hit her and curiosity broke through the haze of her mind at what this man looked like that made her body wet.

"What's with the hood...Big Boy....afraid of the light?" Kyra smirked her hands reaching up to pull it down, when his constricting fists chained her wrists haulting her from doing just that.

She paused in fear at the tight, but unpainful grip and the speed in which he grabbed her. Her eyes locked on him for a moment wondering what he would say and do when he just released one of her hands and pointed behind her. Kyra looked over her shoulder to see the other girls finishing up their dances for the men they signaled out and were returning back to the dance floor.

Riddick watched as she turned those captivating green eyes back to him, her lips spread in a sly smile as she slid her body from his lap, licking a trail of heat at the rub of her skin against his leather-clad body. She stepped to return back to the floor when his hand once more chained itself to her wrist stopping her from leaving. He didn't know why, and didn't even realize he did until his hand was around her silky skin.

There was something he couldn't describe about her and he had to feel it again, whatever it was...but like a door slamming on an unwelcome intruder so was gone the feeling. For almost a second there he could actually place a name to what it was and just as fast as it came, it was gone. She looked on at him, a bare hand not hidden by leather robes, with questioning eyes as he stared at her own smaller hand as if it was telling him the secrets of the universe.

His hood-clad head looked up to her, his lips in an unreadable smile as he let her go and settled back into his chair....just starring at her. She couldn't see his eyes or any part of his face except for his mouth, but she could feel his eyes, practically crawling upon her skin. She gave a shaky smile, forcing herself not to wipe away at his touch that seem to be left behind around her wrist and quickly joined her sisters on the floor.

The two men watched as the girl rushed back as if in a flee for her life from the hidden predator that was closer then she knew. Riddick's eyes' stayed glued onto the curious red-head with unruly curls, he was use to women fearing him and running away, they were smart not to trust him. Yet with her, it felt as if she was running not from the darkness that always kept him enveloped in its deep embrace but from a 'sense' of who he was and that....intrigued him.

Riddick came from the depths of him mind at the slap to his shoulder from the jolly-round man next to him. His eyes looking at the spot as if he would see an imprint or grease left behind from the chubby man's hand before he looked up to stare at Zadore.

"I think she likes you." The rolly man laughed, palm slapping on top the table as he chuckled loudly at his own taunting and wiped at unseen tears. He leaned his head sideways inspecting Richard's lower region.

"And from the looks of the tiger trying to escape from behind your robes...she's made a 'big' impression."

Riddick slowly turned his head to the man who started up in another cackle of laughter. "It's a knife."

Zadore held his hands in a gesture of surrender as he suppressed a smirk. "Hey, call it whatever you want my friend."

Riddick swished the six inch blade from under his robes in a blur and struck it into the table. The wood splintering as it made way for the embedded knife and stood tall catching the lazy glow from the flickering lights. An "Oh" expression crossed over Zadore's face as he look from the knife ruining his fine redwood, chestnut table to the hooded face of his favorite patron. Another bout of drunken laughter broke from his guttural throat vibrating the many folds of skin that adorn his body.

"I want first pick, Zee." Riddick's smooth, heavy voice spoke from behind the sip of firey drink he took from his glass.

"So, she did get to you?" Zadore gave his hand a lazy wavy in the air, dismissing his words and gulped more of the intoxicating substance. "You know I don't play favorites here...Name out of the bag...like everyone else."

Riddick reached into his robe's pocket, sometimes the irritating little, greedy fuck got on his nerves, but at least he knew the guy's M.O. He pushed the tan satchel filled with over a thousand credits toward the balding, lard-filled man. Zadore looked around, surveying if any eyes were on them as he placed his large framed hand over the small bag and pulled it toward him.

"See if I can't , un-hem, pull your name first from the bag."

"Do that." Riddick purred, his lips perching on the lip of the glass to feel the burn down his throat once again, while silver, all-seeing eyes went back to the dance floor.

Kyra returned to the girls, hand to her head and falling back into the dance routine for their finishing act, wild, fast and sexy.

"Some show you put on for the lucky bastard." Taya voice filled with hidden shock, knowing this wasn't something the girl quite enjoyed. "I don't think any of us had done it quite so...erotic."

The green-eyed girl cut her eyes at her brown-skinned Indie sister from the sound of teasing in her voice. "It's a show....all a show...just one huge fuckin front."

"I don't know...looks like you were enjoying your-Hey!" Taya squeeled as she quickly caught the falling skirt down her wide hips at the feel of Kyra'squick strike, undoing the clasp behind her.

Kyra chuckled but winced again and her hand pressed harder into her locks of hair against her head. "Damn it!"

"Hey, you ok?" Taya forgetting her anger at the pallor tone on her friend's face.

"Peachy." Kyra droned out the lie, she wasn't, though, since leaving from the leather-clad, hooded man whose eyes she could still feel fixed on her. Her head felt like a prickle of pins stabbing around inside, and the door she always kept Jack locked behind was having a hell of a time staying chained closed.

Taya raised a shapely brow, sensing the lie but didn't press for the truth as they broke back into the frenzy steps and movements that soon had their skin glisten with beads of sweat that shined like glitter from the strobes of flashing lights. One last strum of music and flare of lights and the girls froze with their final enticing step of dance as the lights died to a pitch blackness that had Kyra reverberating back to a previous fear before she bit down hard on her bottom lip to rein in control and put away such weakening reaction.

She just couldn't shake hidden eyes she felt only for her and with the lumenesents rising back on and a spot light focused on his pudgy companion next to him she wasn't entirely sure that just because his hood covered head was trained her way that he was actually looking at her. But the tingling crawl and shiver that slid through her told her other wise.

"I hope you Bastards are enjoying yourselves, my friends?" Zadore riled up the men on the mic and smiled widely, hands in the air as the men showed so by their cheers, whistles and Cat Calls that graced the air. "Shut the fuck up and settle down! It's time for the part you men really come here for, the putnanie!"

The men cheered and yelled loudly some more until he raised one hand, and then the other with the gold velvet bag he drew the 10 lucky names from while the others had to make due with the house regulars. Anticipation speared the men as they kept eyes locked on the wide-girth of a host, waiting, anxiously drooling and hoping to be the lucky first to have full pick of any girl standing in the front row.

Zadore plunged a wide, clubbed hand into the golden bag, making a show of mixing the bag as he bit on his visible meaty tongue, and looked heavenward. Slowly his hand pulled from the bag with a folded paper in his hand. Taking great care and building up the hype, he cautiously as if it would bite him he unfolded the paper and ignoring the real name that was printed boldly on the white piece of paper he directed the spot light with his hand to Richard whose predatory smirk curled on one side of his lips in a smugged grin.

Snarls and leers went his way as the luminescent system went to maximum voltage revealing the full extent of tall, muscular, broad man in leather robes and hidden-hooded face. He raised smoothly, causally, almost teasingly to the men who had an even more reason to hate his guts. It was a rare treat for Mitra and her girls to touchdown just anywhere, and for the asswhole to get first dibs, they were really loving him right now.

_'Yea, that's right....this asswhole gets first pick...Eat it out, fuckers!'_

"Shut up." He growled to his beast as he stalked his way to the lamb in line for slaughter.

They stood in a row, all in seductive stances, batting their eyes, and running their tongue over their lips to be chosen, while a few tried not to look intimidated by the dark aura they picked up from the hooded one. He looked from one to the next, as he went down the line in search of the one that had no doubt brought smoldering heat to the 'beast' between his thighs along with finding out why he picked up a little more then lust from her. He wanted a name to what was the thing he sensed from her and he was going to take his good ole' time finding out. Between slow, hard thrusts and her pleading cries, if necessary.

One by one he dismissed them out verbally in his deep, purring voice, too short, no blonds, not busty enough, more red tint to dark hair, until he came to the middle of the row and saw the green-eyed, unruly curled, girl that he wanted to finish what was started back at his seat. His hidden eyes locked onto her flaming green orbs, her brow raising, taunting him boldly and he had to break his mind away to reality to see the reason for her smugged behavior.

She wasn't side by side with the other girls, like one other, she stood in the row behind the line of beauties signalling she was off limits. His eyes settle back into hers and as if she could feel the return of his eyes, her throat rippled as she swallowed hard the knot that formed in her dried esophagus.

_'Interesting...'_

"So, what will it be, my friend?" Zadore voice broke over the sound system, prompting Riddick to choose already. He was sweating bullets for cheating for the man as it was, the glaring eyes, and muttering obscenities were putting him even more on edge.

Riddick looked from Zadore over his right shoulder, who was standing among the crowd of men, and back to the green exotic gaze behind matching emerald veil.

"Her."

**To Be continued....**

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for reading, hope you likes....Now PLEASE, Leave a little something behind even if you thought it sucked let me know. Thanx!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **I want to seriously Thank Everyone for the reviews they had left on the last 5 chapters, more then what I ever expected. I also want to say a big sorry for those who waited forever for a next chapter! lol I haven't written anything for awhile so bare with me I might be really rusty. So please read all the way through and let me know your thoughts. This is the longest chap I have written for this story so it may take a while lol

**Special Thanks: jenefaner** for her words and reviews and tracking me down to give me the push I needed to get back on track with this story. Thanks!

* * *

_She wasn't side by side with the other girls, like one other, she stood in the row behind the line of beauties signaling she was off limits. His eyes settle back into hers and as if she could feel the return of his eyes, her throat rippled as she swallowed hard the knot that formed in her dried esophagus._

_'Interesting...'_

_"So, what will it be, my friend?" Zadore voice broke over the sound system, prompting Riddick to choose already. He was sweating bullets for cheating for the man as it was, the glaring eyes, and muttering obscenities were putting him even more on edge._

_Riddick looked from Zadore over his right shoulder, who was standing among the crowd of men, and back to the green exotic gaze behind matching emerald veil._

_"Her."_

Kyra felt her eyes widen and heart try to break out of her chest with the feral smile he was directing toward her. Instinctively her hands went for her shiv tucked under the band of her flirty skirts.

'_What is he doing?' _Came Jack's scared voice piercing through from the back of her mind.

"Go away." Kyra commanded in her head not able to move her eyes from the toothy grin that promised pleasure and pain all of which she had no doubt she would immensely enjoy-_'Where the hell did that come from?'_

'_You're behind the line, he can't pick you!'_

"You don't think I know that?" She reprimanded the bald head kid.

Time seemed endless, forever, him standing there huge and intimidating blocking any chance of escape she had. She'd taken on guys three times his size, even in heels and skirt she bet her life she could still kick ass. Yet, with him, she wasn't so sure she would even be able to breathe much longer in his presence let alone fight him.

'_Kyra, you have to do something!' _Jack cried, winding the already tighten nerves of her body.

She knew what men meant….what they wanted….what they could do…

The grip on the shiv constricted, coiling like a deadly viper ready to sink its lethal fangs into anything that meant danger. That danger being the hooded man only five feet in front of her, just standing there smiling as if he knew he was the shit and he dared any stupid fucker there to take him on.

His hood-clad head tilted and the feral smile turned all the more taunting as he directed it toward another girl and reiterated his word again.

"Her."

His lips displayed widely into a carnal smile, knowing exactly what he just did.

He played her!

Kyra could feel the burn of her hot skin from embarrassment and the fact her stopped heart began to beat fervently, maybe from relief. She wasn't quite sure. The red tint of her skin not going unnoticed by one merculian eyes, making his smile gleam all the more boastful.

'_Gotcha!' _

The beast purred smugly inside him as he walked past the beauty with the red waterfall of curls.

He stepped in front of Taya who hesitantly plastered on a fake smile and flitted a nervous glance to a gentleman in the corner of the room. The gentleman sat up all the more straighter in his chair as the same worried look was directed back to her.

Riddick raised his hand to the Indie girl's face, it took all of her power not to jump from his touch. His finger tracing a slow, lazy line from her cheek to the tip of her chin. Eye-fucking every inch of her body as he looked her up and down, smiling in approval.

"Come." His voice low, obedience expected in his tone.

'_Believe me Dickie-Boy, she'll be begging to before the night is out!'_

Kyra could see Taya's body tense as she walked ahead the hooded man and she couldn't help but feel a sharp stab of protectiveness overcome her for her sister and another emotion she wasn't familiar with….Jealousy?

She shook her head, there was absolutely no way it could be that! There was no reason to be jealous of her sister and over a man…any man. Yet, the feeling was insistent but vanished quickly as it came with a smug smile that was directed her way once more before he followed behind.

A head in the crowd of men followed their departure. The gentleman that was staring at Taya with concern a few seconds ago looked sick to his stomach and on the verge of holding back or leaping off his seat to fight.

The two disappeared down a corridor that housed the sleeping quarters-more like fucking quarters, where groans of ecstasy, screams of pain and pleasure reverberated off the walls, mixing with the music that was now playing in the background.

"There you go, one beauty down and seven more just as good pussies to choose from!" Zadore blared through the sound system nervously to quell the unruly boos and complaints coming from the men as the choicest pick was already chosen.

"Now! Now!" He shouted to the perverse men, shaking inside. "Calm the fuck down! You fucking pigs! The pull was fair-"

Zadore was still struggling to get the crowd under control, men rushed to snatch the women that were left before any other could claim them. They were big girls, could take care of themselves when the need arose beside that's what body guards were for. Laughter broke loose through the men as one guy got a little too friendly and ended up back-kicked into a nearby wall.

Kyra rolled her eyes, her foot stepping over the dumbfuck one of her sisters took care of after the meaning of the word 'no' wasn't sinking in and headed to the bar. A hand lightly touched her arm, causing her to stop and face the youngest of her sisters.

"You ok, Kyra?" Abigail asked the older girl who retreated from the line.

"Fine, Abby." She replied, not feeling fine at all. If anything it was the way opposite of fine. "You think you can handle things for a bit? I need a drink." And to get the hell out of here, she wanted to add.

Abigail gave her a questioning look, brow raised. "Um…yea, sure," She said before leaving Kyra's side and heading back to the floor to entertain the rest of the men with erotic dances and nothing more, being the other girl on the back line.

Kyra planted herself on a stool at the bar, raising her hand for a drink and downing it as soon as the bartender placed it in front of her. She exhaled through her nose as the burn lit a flaming path down her throat to settle into a warm pool in her stomach.

"Hey, girlie. Looking for some company?" A slurred voice sounded to her left.

She looked over her shoulder and stared death to the wasted guy who dared to think he could have a chance with the woman. Even in a drunken stupor the guy was together enough to feel the vibes emanating from her rigid posture. An uneasy look crossed his face and he back away smart enough to know when he was out of his league. Kyra looked to the bar in front of her where another shot sat waiting...

Something wasn't right.

A sudden wave of..._something..._hit her, everything was spiraling. The world seemed to be moving all at once so much so she reached out to clutch the bar in front of her as sounds and colors fleetingly appeared in her mind. They bled and washed together in the dark recesses, swirling and clashing, bringing pain and confusion.

She grabbed at her hair, pulling her red curls in panic, wanting to scream to make it go away but it wouldn't end. Faster and faster they danced, some became dull as others were so vibrant, so beautiful it brought tears to her eyes.

The animal inside her lashed out in protest, could feel its cry echo through her bones, feel it's claws dig deep into her flesh, ripping, trying to get away. They chased, the colors relentless as she felt them come to life searing every atom of her body until she thought death would greet her at the end of this ride. The colors; reds, oranges, yellows, greens, blues every hue of the rainbow they had a life of their own and came together into a twisting tornado.

Then suddenly...it stopped.

Like the end of a firework show, the colors collided and exploded into droplets that fell before slowly extinguishing into the pitch-blackness. Kyra collapsed forward into the bar, chest heaving in air to her deprived lungs. She felt like she was underwater fighting for breath for hours to no avail. No one seemed to notice her panicked demeanor as she raised her shaky body to look around the room...nothing changed. Everyone and everything was the same like it was a moment ago, no colors spinning or dancing in front of her eyes.

Her hand reached up to her head, as if to check if that was still there after the episode she went through she wasn't much sure of anything anymore.

"What the fuc-"

_'Beautiful.'_

A voice like melting thunder purred in her mind and she could feel fingers slide down her shoulder, but they weren't touching her. Yet all the same she could feel a warm breath against her ear as the words continued to speak on.

_'Absolutely...beautiful.'_

Kyra bolted up straight on the stool as images took over her sight, the familiar voice licking flames along her skin and wrapping her in lust that wasn't her own. His fingers, she felt them skid over bare shoulders and along crevices over her neck. She could feel his breath flutter against her ear, feel the warmth seep deep inside waking the beast and it's primal desires.

She spun around to look behind her expecting to see the one she fought ceaselessly to forget, standing there ready to flood back all the memories she fought to destroy.

But no one was there...

_'Take it off.'_

_Fingers played at thin orangey-red straps resting on small, delicate tanned shoulders...ones that weren't hers. Ones that belonged to another...and she could see them!_

_Taya and the hood-clad man, she could see them! They were in one of the sex rooms, but more extravagant and richly looking than others she had seen. Fabric flowed, billowed and swayed on the wind that floated through huge open stoned arches in the wall. Golden lights glowed from hung torches on the deco walls casting warm shadows that stuttered with the jumping flames._

_The hood-man towered over Taya, circling her as his fingers glided along her body...arms...shoulders and he would ever so slightly lean in and sniff her essence and smile that dangerous toothy grin of his before continuing his predatory walk around her. Taya stood there frozen trying not to show fear to this man who melted from the dark and could bleed back to the pitch-blackness so easily._

_But she was nervous...and fear was present on the edges of her nerves trying to worm in though she fought hard against it...and this excited him even more. The corners of the man's lips curled up as he stepped in front of her his fingers sliding down from her neck and dipping low in between her cleavage. _

_Slowly teasing the soft skin there enjoying the utter helplessness like prey to a predator that overcame her brave front as shutters wracked her body with his wicked fingers._

_Claw marks were etched into the bar as Kyra scratched into the wood from the sight in front of her mind's eyes. She couldn't shake the green-eyed monster that was curling up dark emotions in the pit of her stomach and could feel her teeth clench painfully at the images she could somehow see of her sister and the overpowering man._

_'Take it off...now." He really did hate to repeat himself._

_She looked up to his darkened face hidden under the leather hood and smiled weakly as she swallowed hard. Hands going up to stop his hands from practically ripping off her dress and she swore she could hear a threatening growl come from under his hood like a wolf guarding it's kill._

_Taya swallowed unsteadily. 'My lord, why do we not drink first?'_

_She went to leave the sensual room but came short as a vice-like hand captured her wrist stopping her from leaving and a low voice filled with irritation assaulted her ears. He wasn't yelling out at her but the effect was all the same and she curled up inside from the sting of his words._

_'If you're trying to get me drunk, don't fucking waste my time.' He snapped, placing pressure on her thin wrist and yanking her forward to make her face him._

_'No, my lord. I only wanted to share homage.' She reassured placing on a alluring smile she hoped was easing his mood. 'We Sensors are very skilled with brewing and our drinks are very boasted about the universes.'_

_Bullshit! 'Never heard.' He advanced upon her and stopped as she place a hand against his robed chest._

_His head tilted down to look from her hand on his chest to her face to stare her down for her actions and proceeded to take her by force if necessary. He wasn't a monster in a sense of rapping woman, dark his fucking soul was, but at least he could say that was one area that didn't expand the dark realm of his heart. Yet, it was a thought to do to the bitch that was doing the cock-blocking, with his frayed nerves at the moment she didn't realize how dangerous he could be._

_'Please, I swear on my life...'Taya pressed anxiously not removing her hand from his chest in fear if the barrier was not there she would be on her back in seconds beneath him. "...you won't regret it.'_

_Riddick took a long moment to think about it and against his best judgment he released the painful grip on her wrist which was red and bruised from his strength. 'Go.'_

_He planned on her drinking a large portion of whatever drinks that she brought back. 'Might loosen the bitch up.' He walked up a set up stairs to a small raised floor that adorned the intricately designed bed that would appease any king and sat on the edge, leaning back on his elbows. _

_The swollen bulge between his legs could be seen practically bursting through his black cargo jeans, it caught her attention like it was meant to, his hand dropped down to it, rubbing it to relieve some of the ache and to direct her attention even more to the area._

_'I want you back here, naked, and beneath me.' He ordered in his low rumbling voice to the girl as her cheeks tinted from his vulgar display and she quickly made for the door as soon as his words were done._

_'One more thing...'_

_She stopped suddenly as if the floor turned to glue, looking over her shoulder at him as he leaned forward, elbows on his knees looking evil and menacing._

_'Don't make me come after you.'_

_With that she gave a curt nod and fled from the room as if her life depended on it while his thunder like laughter rolling through ominous grayish-black clouds followed after her._

Kyra's eyes went black, the images were gone and she rubbed at them as pain like pins and needles rammed through her skull. She gritted her teeth as the pain slowly went from extreme intensity to no pain at all and just as fast her sight was back. She stared around her in disbelief, she was at the bar, men and women around her in the main room of the brothel. She wasn't in the room with her sister and that man.

It was so real.

"What the hell was that?"

_'So now you're talking to me?'_

Came Jack's snide reply but retracted her words at the internal glare she could feel from Kyra. _'How am I suppose to know?'_

Kyra rubbed her head and bit on the inside of her cheek to dispel what happened a moment ago. "Because, You're the only damn thing I know that's floating around in my head."

_'Our head, it's my body too!'_

"The fuck it is." Kyra glared at the bald girl Jack, there in the reflection of the dark liquid, sticking out her tongue.

She struck out her hand against the shot glass knocking it off the bar and shattering to the floor. Taya then was suddenly by her side panting and apologizing to the disgruntled bartender as she left a few credits to pay for the broken glass and the drink. Everything was happening so fast and she couldn't separate the feelings of protectiveness and that damn other emotion!

Kyra spun around so fast to face the Indie girl that Taya almost fell on her bottom if not for her own quick reflexes.

"What's wrong?" She growled on defense, her shiv already in hand and thirsty for blood. "Did he-"

"No." Taya shook her head, but the look of a fearful mouse running from a cat didn't leave her face either. "I need a favor..."

Kyra stood there arms folded, watching as the gentleman from earlier had Taya in a protective embrace, kissing her passionately as if it was their last time together. She had to stop herself from gagging in front of the two but cleared her throat loudly to break them up from the slobber fest.

"Does Mitra know about this?" Kyra asked seriously, eyeing the man with a hard gaze. She didn't know him, which meant she didn't like him. The fact that he was a guy only made the notches on the dislike side go up even more.

"No, she doesn't and that's how I plan on keeping it." Taya replied her hand squeezing her lover's own hand for support. "Mitra would only try to talk me out of this."

Kyra ran her hand down her face shaking her head in disbelief. "Tay, what are you doing?"

What she was doing was running away with a royal from Isis 12, a lucky planet far enough away to not catch the attention of the blood thirsty Lord Marshal and his caravan of converting retards-Lucky to escape for now.

A royal who was next in line to rule the small planet but the spoil brat wanted nothing more to give up his obligations to another and live a more normal life. Even abandoning the woman he was betrothed to, that wasn't going to bode well with both sides of the royal families.

Kyra could fucking care less about any of his shit, what she cared about was Taya getting in the mix of it all. How long would this punk gorge himself with normalcy before he realized he's really missing that silver spoon he was born with in his mouth?

He'll go running back to his rich life to the pretty little bitch bride he's suppose to marry and leave her sister with a broke heart. Taya was just too fucking good for that to happen to her like some unclassy whore to be messed with and dumped on the streets.

Taya could read the glare in Kyra's eyes and went up to the red-head girl with thick curls, hugging her tightly. "I love him and he loves me, Sis. I don't want this life anymore."

She looked over her shoulder, giving a smile of love to the man who had her heart. "My body only belongs to one man now."

Kyra embraced her close to whisper in her ear. "I don't trust him."

"What man do you trust?" Taya retorted with a smile, then grew serious. "Please do this for me?"

The Indie girl could see her resolve melting in her eyes but jumped as Kyra's lighting fast movements brought her blade to the jugular of the man's throat.

"You do anything to hurt her and I will have no problem cutting off your dick and forcing you to eat it. Got it?"

The man only nodded afraid that swallowing would brush his skin against the sharp object held tightly against his neck.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Taya squealed, not so loudly to attract attention to the small room in which they hid and grabbed Kyra into another fierce hug. "We will be leaving tonight."

"What?" Kyra asked to the overjoyed two, but was just bombarded with ramblings from her sister and a small silk satchel that contained a fine black powder inside.

"That is for the hooded fellow. It's Odae root."

Taya had explained her dilemma with him earlier, the reason why she looked so sick to her stomach when she was chosen by him and not by her lover like it had always been for the past two years. Somehow it had always worked out, he would slip Zadore extra money on the side to be allowed the only one to pick Taya, seem like the weasel wasn't playing fair anymore.

Or a quick fix of the black powder in the drink of a man that had choosen her would find themselves in the dark abyss of sleep.

"I swear he'll be out like a light within sixty seconds." She pressed to convince her sister. "You just need to stall him until it takes affect."

* * *

Kyra couldn't believe she was doing this, strong drink with the black powdery mixture was in hand as she cautiously stepped in the dim lit room. Her predatory instincts stretched forth feeling the room, nothing stirred, nothing moved but she could feel something out there...something that made her heart beat furiously. It was thrilling! Absolutely intoxicating...feeling something watch her but not being able to pin point the location.

She was always the one to be the hunter, but why now was it just as exciting to be hunted by this mysterious guy with hooded face?

"Hello?" She called out from dried lips, happy that at least her voice didn't falter.

Her shapely body was silhouetted by shadows as she moved toward a golden end table, a _clang _could be heard through the silent room as she placed the goblet on top. Like before in her shot glass the girl Jack reflected in the murky liquid, looking like the little frightened girl she was about to piss her pants if she could.

_'Come on, what are we doing here?'_ Jack cried nervously. _'We need to fucking leave before you end up getting rapped.'_

She traced her fingers around the lip of the goblet, starring at the girl with indifference. "Don't you mean we?"

Jack stared hatred at the woman for her words. _'Fuck you!'_

"Right back at cha'." Kyra retorted back too focus on her conversation with the worse part of herself to notice the monster that came out to play and was standing a few feet behind her. Admiring the girl with red waterfall curls, green silks covering womanly curves, the one he thought was off limits.

"They say crazy and dangerous people talk to themselves." A deep, rumbling voice spoke up from behind. "What are you?"

Her heart stopped and she swallowed hard. She couldn't tell if it was just her head making his voice sound like the man from her memories or not. She just knew her body was frozen in place and a familiar chill ran down her spine.

_Fourth lumbar down...the sweet spot..._She shook her head to get rid of fighting memories.

"Maybe both." The corner of her lips of their own free will curled slightly up, her back still facing him.

He gave a short laugh, a smirk or a grunt, she couldn't tell but the hairs on her body stood up in alarm just the same- he moved closer behind her...close enough for him to be able to reach his arm out and touch her if he wanted to. Before another second could past the room was whirling fast before her eyes and soft sheets were felt on her back.

The bed dipped and she could feel forced intrusion between her legs as she felt his heavy frame settled down upon her smaller body. It took all her might to stop from grabbing her blade and slash at the huge bulge she felt pressed against her thigh. She doubt she would even have a chance to grab for it though, he was so fast, she didn't know she was on her back on top the bed until it had already happened.

"You're not the other girl." His head was at her neck, sniffing, smelling, she had a crazy idea that it was more of her soul that his nostrils perked to not just her scent.

She swallowed hard again, trying to keep her nerves under control. "Why? Disappointed?"

His lips stretched into a feral smile, all white teeth and sharp. "Does it sound like I'm disappointed?"

"Then what, I'm not good enough to fuck?"

Riddick got serious, grabbing the girl's hands and pinning them roughly above her head. She yelped and tried to sink into the bed as he closed the distance between their faces. Her face was hard and she put up a good front but he could smell the fear and confusion swirling inside.

"Just wanting to know why the girl on the back line is in my room?"

Kyra turned her veiled face to the side away from his intimidating voice. "I don't know, maybe I wanted to finish what I started with my dance..."

She turned back to look at him a tease plastered on her face and in her smile. "...I was interested to know the man under the hood."

Her legs slid against his leather clad ones and wrapped around his hips, she was just trying to play the part but even she couldn't deny how good this felt. His eyes following her movements and growled lowly in his throat as she brought their lower halves together. She was fighting urges she never saw herself having and she would be lying if she said she was just pretending to act like some horny little slut in a whore house.

How she freed one hand went beyond him, she slid it up his chest over his taunt neck and rested it on his cheek.

"Come on, lets see what you look like."

He gave an evil grin as he grinded his bulge onto her soft, hot mound and wasn't disappointed as a groan slipped past her lips. The truth was in her eyes she wasn't expecting to enjoy this so much. This girl, she wasn't exactly what she appeared to be.

He stopped his wicked doings and rested up on his elbow freeing one hand to raise to his head. "Be careful what you ask for, little girl."

His palm splayed to the air and a small gust of wind whipped around the room extinguishing the torches on the wall, killing the light to make the room pitch black. Kyra flitted her eyes around nervously as one by one the light was snuffed out until she could barely see anything at all. Her heart was pounding painfully hard and then it stopped as she watched him finally pull his hood down.

Shaved head with a slight stubble was revealed on a strong head, but that's not what made her grow cold and had every nerve in her body in fight or flight mode. There in the pitch inky darkness she heard clinking sounds and hammerhead monsters came out to play; they were free finally. She couldn't breath, her chest heaved and fought for the life giving substance to no avail.

His eyes!

Twin glowing, silver-merculian pools shined through the inky room, staring straight down upon her.

* * *

The door creaked to her shared sleeping quarters. Impressive as the room was it could most certainly do without one thing.

_Damn it! _She complained inside as the sound was loud enough to wake the dead in the Underverse.

Her cat like eyes scanned around the darkened room except for the glow coming from the massive fireplace. Everything was still enough, the lump in the bed toward the middle of their room showed her husband still slumbered, just as she left him an hour ago. A perverse smile claimed her lips, the poor fool, so trusting.

She bent her body down to her heels killing her feet, her hands sliding down her shapely toned claves to remove the offending article. Once laces were undo she raised...to an intricate Necromonger blade pressed against her delicate throat.

"Where have you been, dear wife?" An athoritive voice spoke harshly into her ear.

Her dark glossy thin lips only smiled as she turned to face her "dear" husband, blade cutting slightly into her skin. "Dear husband."

Dame Vaako only ignored the cut of his eyes filled with malice toward her and his seething tone. "Out warming our Lord Marshal's bed yet again?"

"Careful husband, you actually sound jealous." She teased, idly playing with the carved handle and his fingers that tightly rested there. "One would think you weren't a converted at all."

"Watch your words, woman." He threatened grabbing her arm and squeezing painfully all the while the blade cut even deeper drawing blood.

"Hit me." She begged, whimpering with delight from the pain he was afflicting on her. She drew closer to him to meet their lips together but stop only a breath away to speak. "You know how excited this makes me."

Vaako stared disgust on his wife, she didn't care, he could only take so much of her odd affiliation of pain and pleasure mingled together. He enjoy the beating and heat of passion but his wife seemed to be much more perverse in the matter. It had only grown worse since her conversion, that and her greed for power...to be a wife to a powerful man.

He pushed her down to the floor to get her away from him before he really hurt her. "You smell of another male."

Dame Vaako lift her head to stare contempt toward him for not giving her what she wanted. "A male who actually knows what to do with power."

"Do not tempt me wife. I'm in no mood for you antics tonight." He pressed his fingers into the bridge of his nose.

She raised up to her feet at his side. "He was no Lord Marshal, since he's been away to Helium Prime for some time now..."

"I could have informed you of that wife." Vaako replied pressing even more into his face from stress.

Dame Vaako smiled viciously. "...but believe me he got the job done."

A loud _crack _sounded as Vaako's fist struck out against his wife's cheek, knocking her down to the bed. "You meddle in things you ought have no business."

She gave him a bloody smile of enjoyment as he wrapped his hands around her thin neck. "And you dear husband are too coward a male to take what's rightfully yours!"

"You will get us exiled yet, wife!" He pressed his fingers harder into her throat, squeezing her wind pipe. "Or better yet, killed."

She could barely breathe, her voice was raspy she could taste blood on her tongue but she couldn't have enjoyed it anymore.

"My planned has worked!" She could speak no louder than a whisper. "He's been too distracted trying to find his precious fuck toy, ever since I released her tomb in space, to even realize what I've been up to."

"You should be up to nothing." He seethed with anger, his face turned red as he could barely control the grip on her throat. "Riddick is the Lord Marshal, I serve him."

"Never!" She rasped out in a high wail, her eyes on the verge of bugging out of their sockets.

"He has made me his second in command-"

She was turning purple and then a dark shade of blue before he noticed and quickly released his hold upon her. She gasped for air pushing it to her deprived lungs and laughed wickedly at his weakness. Dame Vaako sat up and doubled over to breath easier and to look tauntingly towards him as he stepped away from the thing that has become his wife.

"-You're nothing more than a whimpering pup to him." She spat at him and whipped the back of her hand across her mouth the wipe away at the trickling blood. "He tosses scraps down to you at his feet and kicks you around with ever chance he gets."

She stood and walked closed to her husband pressing the front side of her womanly body into this strong hard backside. "He is not of our faith, nor does he care to be. He converts and destroys only when our people brings it to his attention. And only then after he tires of hearing our raised voices."

Vaako hung his head in thought, not wanting to hear her but taking in her words nonetheless. "He does what needs to be done in his own way."

She laughed and pushed away from him. "He himself would never convert. His destroying of planets come from his own blood lust not because of our cause. If we continue to wait to do things his way, we may never see the Underverse that has been promised to us."

She sighed wearily at her visionless husband, her shoulders slumped forward and head dropped to her chest. So very tired of trying to fight her husband to see what was best for them and their people.

"Perhaps...you are right..." He still sounded very unsure about going against his precious Riddick, but it was a spark of hope that could ignite a flame.

Dame Vaako smiled victoriously inside but on the outside she gave her husband an alluring smile and touched the palm of her hand to his rough cheek.

"You deserve to be the Lord Marshal." She said kissing his lips lighting and pulling back to stare deeply into his eyes. "You are a Necromonger of our own faith and no other can uphold our law or finally bring us home. Bring us to the Underverse..."

There was still a battle warring in his eyes as he ran over all that she had said against all that he know in his head. His attention was caught as her silk gown fell effortlessly to her feet, showing a caramel-dark slender body.

Dame Vaako looked over her shoulder at him, her bare back and shapely bottom exposed for his viewing pleasure. "I'm going to take a long...hot bath."

She had other ways of drilling the message into that thick stupid skull of his and gave a seductive smile before sauntering toward their bathing chambers.

Vaako stood there mystified for a moment starring at the enticing curves of his wife's backside as he became rock hard, needy before following after his wife to quench the fire brewing in his nether regions.

* * *

**A/N: **Yea so, sorry for leaving it there between Jack/Kyra/Riddick, believe me things only get good after that point and I had written so much that this chapter needed to end somewhere lol. I hoped you enjoy! More soon, you guys won't be waiting years I promise lol. So in the mean time Review and tell others about this story! Thanks so much!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Sorry Everyone for the long wait, Writers Block along with things in life and I just couldn't seem to get this chapter done. It's not done yet...it would have been way to long and too ever longer to get it done if I decided to wait until I was completely finish with it. Either way I think you will enjoy this. I pretty much know where I want to go from here so the other chap shouldn't take me too too long.

**Thank you** to everyone who took the time to read my lil fic and gave a review! :) **Special Thanks to jenefaner **like always for the reviews and the push to keep me writing! Thanks! :)

* * *

'NO!' It was screamed in her head, echoing louder and louder until she swore she could hear it with her own ears. The screaming in her head from herself was competing with the clicking noises that rose just as loud and closer...so very close.

Her eyes frantically searched the dark room around her, visions of the pale hammer-head monsters with endless razor teeth and just as sharp long pointy claws dipped in and out of view. Her head snapped one way then another as her fingers dug into the sheets of the bed, while beads of sweat broke all over her skin.

"Turn the lights back on." She whispered, scared to draw the monsters in their direction. She couldn't separate the fear of the man upon her from that of the pale lurkers around about them. Right then and there she would rather deal with a man than things from her mind.

Riddick stared down at her with confusion, something was going on inside her head. The look she was giving him, what she gave him a few seconds ago it wasn't the usual fear he seen from woman before when he revealed himself. She saw his eyes before, she knew who he was, but there was something else going on too...

"What are you talking about?" He asked slowly in his deep rumbling voice.

She looked at him panicked on the verge of raven hysterics. "Turn the fucking lights on!"

Inside a clawing and biting Jack was trying to break loose from the death grip Kyra had onto her. Her hand clutched over the bald girls mouth as the other wrapped around her throat in a head lock. Jack fought like a caged animal kicking and lashing out with her hands, fingers gashing long cuts into the skin of Kyra in their fucked-up mind.

Wildly Kyra bucked up trying to throw the man off her and escape the noises, escape both kinds of monsters in the room. "Get the fuck off me!"

At the same time the skinny bald kid elbowed Kyra hard in the side, the woman doubled over from the pain giving Jack the opportunity she needed to escape the mental hold and come to the forward surface of her mind where she knew she could use their special bond, their special connection to communicate.

'RIDDICK!'

Clear as a siren blaring off an alarm, Jack's voice entered and could be heard in his head ringing through the cavern of his brain. His head whipped to attention at the girl trying to escape from beneath him.

"Jack?" He growled as if the girl was in some type of danger.

Kyra froze at the name that parted from his lips and stared at him, he knew who she was. This was bad!

'Shut the fuck up!'

He could hear Kyra's voice shouting to the kid and felt as Jack's presence was pulled from his mind only leaving her screaming protest behind. Instinctively his hand reached up ripping the veil from the woman's face as her body jumped from his actions.

His brows frowned together as he looked at her confused. "Kyra?"

So much was swirling in the dark pit of his soul, Kyra was actually alive, she died in his arms, but she was right here in the flesh, breathing, heart beating crazy in her chest. Yet, she was different not like before. He shouldn't have been able to discern two people from her, it was as if she had split in two. The girl Jack resided in her mind while the woman Kyra was the thing he saw before him.

She scrambled to her hands and knees to get away but was yanked back beneath him bringing her face to his furious one.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? Why didn't you try to contact me..." He deeply raged out in one breath, shaking her shoulders to stop her from fighting against him.

She kept up her assault, squirming like an eel and kicking wildly to get away. He growled in pain as her nails dug deeply into his flesh drawing bright red trickles of blood from the wounds. With one strong hand he grabbed up her own, pinning them up above her head as he closed the distance between their faces.

His voice was dark, silver pools demanding her not to look away from the clash of silver and green. Like a breath slipping from ones mouth, Kyra could feel the intrusion of his soul sliding past the fleshy barrier of her body and brushing against the utmost inner region to where her soul resided. She squirmed not out of revulsion or even because the feeling was unpleasant.

She had to admit it was strange...she didn't know how he was doing this and why it seemed so effortless for him to do it with her. The feeling was like the slightest touch of fingers sliding down skin...almost a tickle but none the less pleasurable. She was overwhelmed by the sensation and couldn't help but give a sigh inside from the sensation he was bringing out in her.

Riddick forgetting his anger rubbed his face against the side of hers like a cat, nose inhaling her scent, something he didn't realized how much he missed, as his fingers massaged into her captured hands.

"Why are you fighting against me?" Voice deep, almost a purr like from a huge beast...warmth smothered with liquid honey.

It reached every dark space inside licking trails of fire she never felt from any man. What was he doing? Was he trying to seduce her? He was definitely pushing the feeling of comfort through her mind to ease her from the fear of the pitch darkness around them.

'Still afraid of the dark, lil girl.'

There was a smile in his voice that still irked her but she was too wrapped up in what he was doing to her to care much. He pushed further into her mind, a sticky task to get past her hard strung defenses as one by one she slowed him down with one mental block after another. If it was anyone else they wouldn't be able to get past but he wasn't just anyone else. His hand pushed aside the skirt from her thigh to brush his fingers along her skin, sliding them ever closer to the triangle between her thighs.

'Admit it Dickie boy, you're growing hard just thinking about it.'

The beast within taunted.

'Shut the fuck up! I'm just helping her...I'm keeping her mind off the dark.'

Riddick could feel its breath tickle against one ear. _'Sure you are...' _then the other. _'You want her...you want to fuck her so bad your Johnson is nearly on the brink of ripping through your pants..._

'Can't say I blame you though...after all she isn't a little girl anymore. Is she, Dickie boy?'

The beast's fading laughter hung in the air as Riddick's glowing merculian orbs stared down upon closed eyes and serene face that twitched every now and than from the pleasure of their connection. _'So beautiful.'_

He spoke more to himself as if trying to believe the words he spoke. "I don't see her that way...She'll always be Jack to me, bald fucking kid from Helium Prime. Trying to be a boy... to keep the monsters away..."

His voice was low, heavy with lust as he was over taken by the connection between them...he was drowning in the same tide that took her for a ride. What was it about her that was so easy to push his soul to intermingle with her own? She felt like a glove...a missing puzzle piece...a part of him he thought he had lost forever.

"What are you doing to me, Jackie girl?" Riddick whispered into her ear, lips pressed against soft skin, inhaling the very essence of her.

Kyra moaned and grinned against him in reply, begging with a girl like voice. "Please..."

Her hands once again escaped his hold and was upon his bare chest through the open of his leather cloak, rubbing the tone valley of chiseled muscles. She was making him weak, his strong defenses were crumbling and trying to remember the fact that this was Jack, the bald girl he saved so many years ago was doing nothing to save him.

He couldn't mistake her pleads for anything else than what it was...a burning need only which he could satisfy and he definitely had the right tool for the job. He could hear his beast sinisterly chuckle inside his head but he didn't care he wanted her...he needed to have her...to make him complete.

Instinctively on their own accord his hand ripped the green bustier from her chest, exposing her taunt, creamy breasts and perked nipples that harden from the cool air and excitement. His large, rough hand enclosed over one mound, squeezing until he heard her moan with delight causing a jump from his hard shaft.

His head dipped to her throat, kissing, biting a path of small purple bruises down her long slender neck to the valley between her breasts that laid plump against his face. Losing himself in the heat of the lust, his hand slips between her thigh, fingers into to her hot, wet channel. Every nerve in his body shocked with electricity as he felt the passion that throbbed through her body.

She panted, body arching into his hand as his fingers became more insistent and her own skin felt much to heavy and hot to wear much longer. Every never was tightening and she felt she would burst in flames or explode from the ministries his hand was doing between her legs.

"No...I..." Kyra groaned fighting fruitlessly against the emotions rising up inside, scared of the high...the shooting star feeling that was overcoming her.

"Shh...Kyra." Riddick crooned in her ear just as caught up in her oncoming release. "Just let go...Cum for me, baby girl. Forget all about the monsters in the dark...I'm here."

'Riddick?'

Came a frighten, confused voice that he knew instantly and felt as if a bucket of ice cold water was thrown on his body. "Shit."

In his mind's eye, he could see his bald-headed girl, Jack, her face hurt and mixed with disgust toward him. And right at that instant he felt like a sick-motherfucker, the way she must be seeing him as at that point. "What the fuck is wrong with me?"

'What are you doing to me?'

'Jack...I-'

Kyra appeared in his head, wrapping her arms around her younger self and pulling her back to the prison in her head. "Leave her alone!"

Her hands grabbed around his head and tapping into his other worldly powers, she commanded the power source. "Lights on!"

Riddick opened his merculian eyes in time to Kyra spitting in his face, anger now replaced the expression of ecstasy that wrapped her features a moment ago. She wanted blood, it was written on her face...she wouldn't be happy til his head was on a stake. Inside he could hear his beast laugh darkly at all that had happen.

He wiped the saliva from his face with the back of his hand and replaced his black goggles over his light sensitive eyes. He deserved that for losing control and allowing himself to go too far. He didn't know what he was thinking and that was the problem, his little brain was doing all the thinking at the time. One thing he didn't deserve was not knowing what the hell was going on with her and one way or another he was going to get the answer.

She quickly sat up straight on her rear end. "Don't you ever fucking touch me again...ever!"

Riddick pushed her onto her back roughly again, dark anger etching his features as he shouted in her face. "One, don't fucking use that language or that tone of voice with me, little girl. Fucking remember who you're talking to."

He grabbed her face between his hands, bringing it forward to face him, forcing her to listen to him whether she wanted to or not. Tears stung at her forest-green eyes, threatening to fall.

"What is wrong with you...you know I would never hurt you." His head touch hers, his face softer, voice calmer as he spoke. "You know me, I wou-"

"I don't know who the fuck you are!" She shouted hysterically and deep in her wide, forest-green eyes he could see she was telling the truth.

He almost fell back on his ass in shock, but removed his body from the top of hers to let her sit up. His hand swiping over his stubbled head in disbelief as his mercury eyes never left the sight of her. "You're bullshitting me, Jackie girl."

Kyra recoiled from his release, bringing her legs up to her chest, looking wild like a cornered animal. "I'm not bullshitting anyone...I don't know who you are other then the fact I don't want to know."

His eyes pierced through her in slants of fury, every muscle in his body tightening in protest. Her body barely moved, but even in the inky room he noticed the subtle action of her hand skating from the side of her skirt.

'Don't do it, Princess.'

Kyra pulled at her red curls, trying to block out his voice. "Stay outta my head!"

Metal flashed, hitting light as it swished through the air almost slicing Riddick on the chest if not for his quick reflexes. She summer-saluted backwards off the bed at the same time he jumped back from the swipe of her blade. Kyra landed on her feet in fighting stance, but she didn't want to fight...she was going to run.

**To Be Continued...(Soon)**

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks for Reading...now please REVIEW! I need to know how I'm doing and sorry again it's not finished but I will get the next chapter up really soon. A lot of intense action and drama is so coming up! Until then, Laterz!


	8. Chapter 8

Her eyes flashed over to the right for a second to see if their was an escape, or any chance to, his eyes followed the direction. They came back to him, he could see the calculations swirling in her greens.

_'Don't do it.'_

Kyra quickly dashed to where she glanced, nearly colliding into a table Riddick kicked in her way bringing her to a stop.

_'I told you not to do it.'_

Her eyes stared death to him as she heaved in angry breaths.

_'Stop fucking doing that!'_

Blindly she swung out her blade aiming to carve a big slice out of his chest and would have done just that if she remembered exactly who it was that she was dealing with. The training that he drilled into her ass night and day was lost...the remembrance of who he even was, no longer there.

_'Fucking language when you speak to me!'_

His hand captured her wrist as he side stepped out of the way of her charge with the blade and painfully twisted up her arm behind her back. Her sweat laced body pressed flushed against the front of him.

"Seems like you forgot a 'lot of things." He spoke against her ear, sounding more disappointed than hurt. Or so he tried to tell himself.

Kyra turned her head sideways to look at him behind her, letting out a whine as he yanked her arm up harder to punish and afflict pain even more.

"Fuck you!" She cried and twisted the opposite way to bring a swinging back punch to his head that he easily blocked but did what she wanted and released a hold of her arm.

Quickly she followed up with her right leg coming in contact with the side of his head making him stumble backwards and giving her enough room to try and make a run for it again. His foot shot out, hooking onto her ankle and tripping her to the floor with a thud. She fell to her stomach harshly against the stone floor with a loud groan, knocking the breath from her lungs.

Riddick placed the heel of his black combat boot into the spine of her lower back not easing up even when she cried out in pain.

"Who the hell am I?"

Kyra winced at the roar that echoed off the walls in the room and the pressure he leaned into her with his boot. She rested her scratched chin to the floor and spoke through her teeth, fighting the sting of tears from her eyes.

"A dead Basta-"

Her head yanked up as he had a fist full of her hair in his hand and brought his face down to hers. "Remember what I taught you, little girl."

"Yea..." She huffed strained breaths between pursed lips before her blank eyes fell straight ahead. "...Make them bleed."

Her hand instantly reached up and grabbed a hold of his black goggles, ripping them from his face at the same time as she screamed. "Light source one hundred percent!"

The artificial lighting system turned on full blast, filling the room with blinding white light that even Kyra had a hard time seeing through but giving her the advantage she needed. She got to her feet sending a hard kick to Riddick's chest unable to block her advances as the searing light pierced through to his skull. Pins and needles like red hot pokers cut through his sockets, burning a path of flames where even thought seemed to be impossible.

Kyra crashed down upon him, her knees settling onto his chest, placing down all of her weight, while shiv pressed into his throat...ready for the kill.

Her hand shook violently about to make the strike...blood seeped between his neck and her blade from the cut boring deeper into his skin.

_'Stop!'_

Jack's voice screamed in her mind, frightened and pleading. _'Kyra, please...don't do this.'_

She hesitated, no way was she about to listen to the little bitch when she could finally be done with the guy who haunted her mind ceaselessly. She could be done with him and hopefully with his death all his memories would die with him too. Yet, she still couldn't bring herself to do it...the shiv just wouldn't go any further and it wasn't the fact that Jack was there with her whining-ass protests.

Riddick was able to collect his senses long enough to make the room fall back into pitch blackness once more. The ease of the feeling of pin-pricks jabbing in his eyes let up slowly and instinctively his hand went to his throat to find only a small cut and some drying blood where a few seconds ago Kyra's blade was biting into his neck. Along with the shiv he gave her when she was nothing but a teen, Kyra was no where in the room to be found and long gone.

The beast's eerie laugh slowly came from the recesses of his mind to taunt and burn his ego even further. A purple-ish-black, toothy grin, white razor filled mouth on such an annoying little fucker.

_'Gettin' old, 'Dickie boy...'_

His laugh faded and only his words were left to ad insult to injury. _'...gettin' old.'_

"Old, my ass." Riddick threw back, settling to his feet as his nose picked up her scent wafting on the breeze. A tease compared to what he had just moments ago, beneath him...touching...tasting.

Kyra was alive and he found her, but once again she was out of his life...gone. Maybe it was for the best, she wasn't the same woman he known back before when he saved her off of Crematoria. Nor she just the bald-headed girl crashed landed on some god-forsaken planet over run with hammer-head monsters. She had no idea who he was or who she truly was for that matter. She was in two, Jack and Kyra and he didn't know what to think or how to feel about it. Or the big question...How to fix her?

He stood next to the open-arched window, allowing himself to get lost in the smell of her still strong, lingering in the air. His mind going back to the bed, the way she felt...the way she reacted to his touch...how easily their souls intertwined.

"Kyra..."

His silver-merculian eyes closed, remembering their encounter upon the sheets and then opened them to the lit city and star-stricken, night sky.

There clawing past the lust and pleasure he got from the woman he came to care for as the girl...Jackie girl...striking a chord of guilt as the flash of memory came back of the sound of Jack's voice, so confused and hurt by what she witnessed happening between him and Kyra...her. He was doing all that stuff to her...his Jack...how could he be so fucking stupid.

"...Jack."

He wasn't going to loose her-them again, not this time.

* * *

Aeron watched the match flicker from a slight breeze before it stilled long enough to catch the wick on the long, white-stem candle aflame. Smoke trailed upward like tendrils of curls before totally vanishing from sight as she blew out the fire on the match and discarding it on the alter row. One of many that lined the wall to a room she set aside for worship of her own faith.

"Fire." She spoke staring to the flame as if a being of life and it danced before her as if indeed alive.

Next she poured liquid into a basin, it bubbled and rippled- a dance much like the flame she ignited. "Water..."

"...Earth." Aeron turned toward a Suwon plant, one of it's many fury, long, green leaves wrapping around her extended finger. A connection of one living force to another in the great balance of life.

"Wind." She raised up her old hand...so many years of life she've seen...so much beauty...so much destruction...and blew against her finger tips causing them to disappear for a moment before reappearing.

Aeron's head turned slightly left toward the interruption of a heel connecting with the black marble floor, someone stood behind her. Someone she didn't need to turn around to see to know who it was, her perfume and demeanor was enough to choke the life force from any room she entered.

"You Elementals..." Dame Vaako made her presence known as Aeron turned to face the vile woman, swirling gowns following around her elder body. She toyed with a plant she came across, lining the rows in the Elemental's 'prayer' room. Dame Vaako took a leaf and twisted it around her caramel finger a few times before yanking it from it's stem.

"...are such sentimental creatures." She finished with a smug smile before discarding the broken leaf to the floor without a care.

Aeron slit her eyes, hearing the pain-caused-whine from the poor plant who was assaulted by the Mistress. "Lady Vaako."

Dame Vaako feigned interest in another plant that retreated in on itself to hide from the corrupt woman, ignoring Aeron's greeting toward her.

"Faith...praying to your plants..." She picked up a handful of potting soil, slowly rubbing it between her fingers to the floor. "...and dirt. A waste of time and breath giving where you are, Elemental."

Aeron dismissed the arrogant look on her face, her own face cool and composed despite the jabs thrown her way. "I pray to the balance...to the universe..."

Dame Vaako made a sound of disgust and screamed with shaking fury. "You should pray to nothing but the Necromonger way!"

The elder woman kept on despite the interruption, busying herself with the care of her exotic plant friends. "For restoration of order...this I pray to my faith."

"Faith? You are a slave..." Dame Vaako snapped, understanding not what she could believe in that would lead the old woman in such predicament. "...you are our captive. Where is your faith?"

Aeron seemed to consider her words for a moment and turned toward the younger woman with a haughty look. "My home, the planet from which I come from is untouched. No conversion or destruction has seen it's way there. Tell me Necromonger, can you say the same?"

Rage etched every corner of Dame Vaako's face, thinking over when the first Lord Marshal came to her planet converting those who chose to do so and than destroying every evidence of her home planet like others before.

"Bite your tongue, old woman or I'll cut it out myself!" She seethed through her clenched teeth.

A secretive smiled claimed the older woman's lips as she walked leaving the room and lead the way into her inner chambers before stopping to direct impatient words to Dame Vaako.

She pulled the thin shawl over her head, hands folded in front of her. "To what do I owe such a pleasurable visit?"

"Oh, believe me breeder, the pleasure is all mine." Dame Vaako retorted bustling about in golden gown and matching heels as if Queen Bitch of the world, or so she wished. "Especially with what information I have to share."

A flash of something terrible and equally eerie cry took her senses for a moment causing the elder women to grab her chest as if she would faint from the overwhelming experience that shook her nerves.

Taking a harsh breath as heart pounded with fear, she spoke as if winded. "What could you possibly tell me that I have not already calculated?"

"You would know if you paid visits to the Quasidead." Dame Vaako smiled wickedly as understanding lit Aeron's wizened eyes.

"Such vile creatures, have nothing for me to know about." She grabbed a corner of the chair beside her to steady her balance as another dark vision took her mind. She reached out to pour a cup of herbal tea from the tea pot that sat on it's place next to the chair, the liquid rippling in the cup in her hand.

"Than why do you shake old woman?" Seeing her unsteady, wrinkled hand that looked as if it would spill the tea cup to the floor.

Dame Vaako stepped closer behind her to whisper all the more menacingly in her ear. "They told me plenty of your precious Jack."

Aeron eyes stared straight ahead in trance as the visions played freely. "They're coming for her..."

* * *

Tendrils of Darkness rose and with it a roar after the one who escaped the hand of the Underverse and the scream was most terrible that shrills sounded and ears bled mercilessly.

Fast flashes of great creatures even unknown to the Necromongers themselves came forward from it's slumber in the Underverse disturbing the dead's rest of Necromongers who have long and recently past from the living. They came from amongst them, hidden in plain sight and out to answer the call of their master who brought them forth from the inky depths.

Not one could tell you what these monsters looked like, what color bleached their bodies or if they owned four legs or eight but the Necromongers could describe their screams and how the sound raked down the spine, chilling the core icy cold and stole away the very sanity of one's mind.

It's cry a warning to the one...the only one who had ever escaped from this darkly place and they wanted her back where she belong at all cost. Even it they must kill her again...the one who sent them wouldn't be satisfied until than.

Their call saying, _"Don't let us catch you, dear one."_

* * *

Kyra's green eyes snapped open, body leaning back against a wall high above the roof tops. Hidden in the darkness from the Riddick, praying that here she wouldn't be found.

While Images of black-hooded creatures with long, black, pointy fingers and wide, white toothy smiles on faces that couldn't be seen under the hood of their cloaks flashed in her head. A cry of spine chilling proportions echoed inside her ears...

* * *

A/N: Sorry I really wanted to post this out last nite that I just got lazy and didn't send it through spell check first. But I fixed all the spelling errors so it should be easier to read! lol Thanks for READING and now please please please REVIEW! :)


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **Thanks Everyone who read and reviewed! Thanks like always to jenefaner, my one true constant fan! lol These chapters are really pouring from me. Sorry things are going slow, but I promise it'll be all Riddick/Jack/Kyra with the next chapters! Enjoy!

* * *

_Kyra's green eyes snapped open, body leaning back against a wall high above the roof tops. Hidden in the darkness from the Riddick, praying that here she wouldn't be found._

_While Images of black-hooded creatures with long, black, pointy fingers and wide, white toothy smiles on faces that couldn't be seen under the hood of their cloaks flashed in her head. A cry of spine chilling proportions echoed inside her ears..._

Her hands grabbed the side of her head, shaking it violently side to side and screaming herself to drown out the terrible noises.

"What the fuck is going on!"

A bucket tumbled over and skidded across the metal roof top from the rage of her foot as the scream from her mouth bounced around in one direction to another. Jack appeared in the metal siding starring at her older-self as she was bent over, hands on her knees and heaving in great amounts of air.

Kyra stared to the ground as her mind wrapped around all that had happen...all that she allowed to happen.

"I'm going crazy." She sat squatted on her heels and etched lines into the ground with her shiv, the cut after deeper than the ones before it.

The guys she so badly wanted out of her life that she forced certain memories of him to die was right within reach of her blade. Just one clean slice against the carotid artery and he would have bled out like a pig without a chance in hell of surviving. Yet, she was beneath him like some whore House Slut allowing him to touch her in ways she never let a man do since the nightmare she spent on Crematoria...

"I did it to survive!" She tried to convince herself, digging the blade harder in the tar-top roof as tears bled down her cheeks.

_'They would have killed you...or worse...' _Jack's voice spoke up hesitantly, failing miserably to comfort herself. _'If you know...you didn't do what you had to do.'_

Kyra's eyes were slants of hate toward her younger self on the metal siding. "I don't need your fucking sympathy...He did something to me, made me feel that way." She spat out and threw her blade at the girl who just disappeared and reappeared on the bucket Kyra kicked over. "He made me act that way, doing something to me. He got into my head..."

Her curls shook around her face as her head moved side to side in disbelief. "His hands were all over me...inside of me..." She gritted out fiercely between clamped teeth that were tight enough to draw blood from her gums. Her eyes went back to her bald-headed self who looked like some reprimanded little child. "...And you saw it all and you still screamed for me to stop from striking him down when I had the chance!"

_'He didn't know it was us at first...'_

She tried poorly to defend and watched as Kyra stormed to the wall where the shiv inscribed with the words _Jack B Badd_, stuck out of the frame, snatching it back into her hand.

"And than later when his fingers were inside my pus-"

_'Stop it!'_

Jack cried gluing her hands to her ears to keep from hearing the rest, she saw what he was doing to her...she just didn't want to remember it anymore and disappeared back to the prison in Kyra's mind.

Kyra closed her eyes trying to forget the weight of him pressing down on her body, the way his skin had melt into her own and how he felt when he forced his soul?...or whatever it was against hers...if she even had one. Without a missed beat, she took off running toward the edge of the building, her long legs carrying her swiftly and like a gazelle in the long ago Sahara grass lands, she leaped the gap between buildings to land onto the next.

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see the bald girl, Jack, running along side of her in the glass windows of the buildings she quickly was passing by onto some destination.

_'Thanks.'_

She said timidly, not sounding out of breath like she would had if she really was running along side of her older-self. _'Thanks for not killing him.'_

"I didn't do it for you." Kyra huffed out between breaths, and leaped from an eaves her body falling with speed as the building was much lower, arms moving like birds wings to keep her balance as she fell and landed gracefully to foot and knee before getting up to continue her run from her demons.

She needed to find what port Taya and her new found love would be leaving from...there was still one more baggage to be loaded on board.

* * *

A lady screamed as her butt was groped and turned around surprised to see a kid and not some old-dirty man like she was use to it being.

"Get out of here you little pervert!" She scolded and pushed the boy away before walking off in the throng of half-dressed woman and man all around in the Steam Slut House.

The boy whipped the back of his hand against his forehead as drop after drop poured down his brow. He pushed his way past sweaty bodies of men and woman as steam engulfed the whole place making it hard to see where he was going. The place jumped with club music that blasted the ear drums and blurred the senses.

He came upon a stage where topless woman danced wildly to the beat as their bodies grinded and swayed into each others. Hands roaming each other bodies enticing the men who stood around in nothing but towels and smoking cigars. The kid looks around seeing the seedy men toy with their staffs out in public while others had women going down on them.

"Gross." The boy wrinkled up his face at the scene and turned back toward the woman on the stage with greedy eyes. Two girls pushing out their busty, wet tits in his direction before they turned their faces to each other and started to kiss with tongue and rubbing each other between their legs. His smile turned wide, enjoying the show in front of him. "That's what I like."

Suddenly he was yanked by his shirt collar from behind and dragged away from the stage through the people who didn't seem to care he was a being stolen if that. He was being dragged but not knowing by who, but being pulled away fast and in a hurry.

"Hei, stop! opreşte-te!" (Hey, stop! Stop!) He screamed, but no one didn't so much as pay him attention, they seemed more grateful to be rid of the rug-rat.

The hand on his shirt let go and shoved him roughly into an empty room closed off by a curtain from everyone else.

"ce naiba!" (What the fuck!) Jason shouted and started swinging crazily, hitting only air before he was pushed down to the ground.

"Uita-te la gura ta!" (Watch your mouth!) Kyra revealed herself, pulling off the wraps from her face and sneaking a quick peak past the curtain to make sure no one was around. She turned her attention back to Mitra's nephew, her hard features scolding the boy who stood back up and wiped his dirty hands down his thigh.

"Ce naiba faci aici?" (What the hell are you doing here?)

"La naiba, Kyra!" (Holy Shit, Kyra!) Jason said surprised to see the woman here instead of the 'job' his Aunt had asked her to do. He looked like he wanted to retract his words at the look on her face and rolled his eyes with a groan.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm thirteen years old and hormones..."

Kyra held up her hand to halt him before he could blab off anymore than she wanted to hear. "Look, I don't care. Tell me where Taya is and than get the hell out of here and back to the apartment."

Jason looked confused but Kyra could see right through him. "Isn't she still you know...working?"

"Nu juca jocuri cu mine!" (Don't play games with me!) Her hand grabbed up the front of his shirt, pulling him close to her angry face.

"How am I suppose to know?"

"You're nose is into everything, now tell me before I rip your clothes off and send your little prick out there naked. Aunt Mitra will love to just hear about her thirteen year old nephew baring it all in a Whore House! Besides I bet you'll give a nice little show to everyone out there too."

"Ok! Ok!" Jason gulped holding firmly to the belt on his jeans, eyes wide in fear. "She's leaving with that Prince Dude."

"ştiu!" (I know!) Kyra growled, eyes slanted even more. "Where is the port she's leaving from?"

* * *

"So, where the fuck is his highness and the bitch he ran away for, ya?" His blade was digging something or other from between his teeth.

The man he was talking to flicked off his cigarette, the smoke leaking from his mouth as he gave him an annoyed look. "Just fucking be quiet and wait. A tip said they'll be here any minute."

Another man stood, the leader of the group, a few feet off, his back to them as he took a piss in a patch of dried grass. "Both of you fucking shut up, and let me fucking take a piss in peace!"

The one with the blade looked down at the metal shine and shape before his mouth was opened again. "So, what were the orders again, ya?"

"Underverse be damned!" The guy with the cigarette shouted, going over to him and snatching the blade from his hand and pointing it to his throat. "I'm going to tell you this again, you little fuck, cuz I don't want you messing this shit up like our last paid job. Which thanks to you we didn't get all the credits owe to us!"

A zip was heard from the cargo pants of the leader as he shoved the guy away from the one asking all the stupid questions. To looking intimidatingly upon him as his own blade stuck into the tip of his nose. "You mess up this time and I'll gladly slice your throat while you sleep myself."

The guy who was shoved away rubbed his arm in pain. "We're bringing back the Prince on his parents orders. Not one hair to be touch on his head, but doesn't mean we can't fuck with his mind, right boss?"

"Right. I plan on having a little fun with his pretty little bitch, right in front of him." He replied an evil smirk pasted to his lips, the other one who asked the question laughing, before he walked away from the stupid one to grab a cup and dunk it into the water they kept in a bucket at their make-shift camp.

They stayed a few yards away as to not be seen when the sweet-hearts came around to finally steal off from this planet on the ship he stole away on as he ran away from his home planet to pursue whores and sluts in other galaxies. His parents not believing he would actually have the gull to fall in love with one.

"You guys can have a go with her if you like..." The leader said wiping the spill of water from his mouth before looking at the two. "...but when you're done, she's to die. The queen in particular wants the bitch's body to feed to her dogs."

The cigarette guy smiled wickedly, taking out another cancer stick to light. "Don't want to disappoint her highness now, do we?"

"No we don't." The leader replied back sharing the same vile smile.

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you enjoyed and please if you read PLEASE REVIEW, tell me whatever you taught about it good or bad. Criticism is very helpful! Thanks!


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** So sorry this chap took awhile to get out! Thanks to EVERYONE who read this, left a review or didn't, it's cool! I really, really appreciate the reviews even if it's constructive ones, it lets me know you care enough to even leave one. I hope it's a good one, I really enjoyed making this one. It's bit of an angst chapter, sad, so you might need tissues. lol I used song lyrics for one scene the song fit perfectly with the part so I had to use it, I hope it helps with the visualization, especially if you listen to song at that part. The song is by Coldplay, "Fix you". ENJOY!

* * *

Taya closed her eyes like her Prince ordered her to do so and could feel his precense walk behind her and stop. He leaned in close behind to whisper in her ear, the warmth of his breath spreading goosebumps all over her skin.

"Open your eyes."

She opened her dark brown eyes to see a jeweled pendant hanging before her on a white-gold chain. It was beautiful and looked very expensive as it sparkled in the moonlight. Her hand went up to touch the necklace as he did the clasp behind her neck, sliding her long black hair in place when finished.

"It's Beautiful!" She gasped, face flushed from such a gift given to someone like her.

He shook his head, clasping his hand under her chin to bring his face up to his. "It dulls in comparison to my Princess."

She smiled feeling like a princess indeed, taking his lips upon hers in a kiss that stole thought and breath from her body. His tongue parted her lips and hands swept down her body making it burn with a fire in need.

He halted as her hand pressed against his chest and a worried look consumed her features. "You mean to marry me?"

"Why not?" He retorted against her worry, taking her hand and leading her to his ship that would soon take them to his planet. "I'm Prince Nabar and soon heir to the throne. I should have whoever I want for my Queen. And I choose you."

She pulled against his hand, bringing him to a stand still and he turned his head to look back to see why she protested. "I thought we were running away together? I wasn't expecting to go back to your home planet, back to your kingdom."

Prince Nabar's brows furrowed, not understanding her point. "Why ever not?"

Taya wasn't a fool, she new what nobles and higher-ups in society really thought of her and her kind. Even if she wasn't an 'Escort', a Sensor was looked down upon as superstitious beings, thieves and Harlots. There was no way his family was just going to welcome him into their way of life with open arms and just dismiss her past like that, like a snap of the thumb.

She angrily snatched her wrist from his hand. "You didn't tell me we were going back to your home. You know as well as I do that they will never accept me."

He grabbed her hand, pulling her flushed against his body into his embrace, surrounding her with his strong arms and wide shoulders. "It doesn't matter what they want. All that matters is what I want."

His eyes bore down into her cautious ones, wanting to believe every word he said but fearing the truth. She nodded her head slowly in agreement before allowing herself to get caught up in the press of lips and tongue sending shivers through every nerve.

* * *

"Looks like they're here." The leader announced to his two men, his finger gliding down the sharp edge of a blade as if to test its worth.

All three men looking from their vantage point like lioness watching their prey as the Prince Nabar lead his mistress to his ship unaware they were being stalked or what ill future laid ahead for either one.

"So, when do we do this, ya?"

"Be patient, dip-shit!"

"Both of you, shut the fuck up!" The leader barked out, pulling his eye's from the dumbasses and back to the targets.

His rollie (cigarette) a little red glow in the inky night, seeing through the trail of smoke from his mouth. His eyes goggling the girl, practically salivating from the mouth with the thoughts of what he was going to do to that curvy body. He looked to the Prince wishing there was a way he could beat the living shit out of him without leaving a mark for his mommy and daddy to see.

"Too bad we gotta kill the bitch." He said to his men with a low whistle. "I could keep a girl like her around for a long time."

One of the guys laughed, a stupid grin on his face. "Maybe you can ask for her as part of your payment?"

"Maybe." He smiled back with a pleased note in his voice at the idea.

They fell silent as the couple came close enough to hear their conversation and smell the sweet fragrance of Taya's skin. The leader placed his finger to his mouth, directing the other two to not make a sound. Their bodies going tense and on edge, pumped to do another job and getting off on the thrill of it all.

He leaned his head close to the other two and whispered. "Wait for my signal, than we fucking do this."

* * *

"There's the ship, they haven't left yet." Kyra winded and relieved as she came to a stop from the endless sprint across roof tops and through alley ways.

Her body doubled-over and heaving in great mounts of air while her blurred eyes took in, some distance away, the sight of Taya and her prince kissing in front of the ship they meant to leave this planet away in and her means of escape as well.

She took a step, but was halted by the feel of a strong arm wrapping around her mid-section, though, none physically was there. Her emerald eyes fluttered closed, feeling his connection through their special link forged seamlessly. His hard, toned body was there behind her, she could feel his muscles, the strong aura of his personality swamping her.

Riddick was still some ways away but she couldn't tell the difference, it was as if he actually stood a mere inch behind her own body. The warmth of his breath fanned her ear, bringing about sensations through her body that made her wish he didn't affect her so.

_'Kyra.'_

"Leave me alone." She bit out between clamped teeth, trying to break the hold he had over her but his control was so much stronger than her will.

She walked to leave, his hand grabbed her wrist and brought her turning to face the silhouetted projection of his body there. _'Don't go.'_

Her green emeralds took in every inch of him, a face so harden and badass could almost look upset because of her willing departure from him. Was this the same face he bore when she left him the first time, through death?

Kyra shook her head, she didn't want to think of those things or remember. "I-"

A curdling scream broke through the still of the night, breaking the two's focus away from each other. Their heads turned toward the sound as Taya's screams bled mercilessly through the air. Three men had Taya and her Prince surrounded, lengthy blades adorned their hands while the two clung to each other. The Prince holding Taya back behind him to hide her from the sight of the would be looters or whoever they were. They laughed at the two, sneering and smiling wickedly as they swung and jabbed their knives into the air at the two to scare them shitless.

"What do you want!" Taya screamed in fright, hands squeezing her love's arm as she stayed behind him.

"Taya, please." He hushed, eyes going to the three intimidating guys before them. "Please, take anything you want. Here these are all the credits I have on my person, but I can get you more, much more if no harm comes to us."

The prince held out his hand with a medium brown satchel lumped with credits, offering it to the men, only to have it smacked to the dirt ground by the man who seemed to be in charge.

"You're parents are offering a shit load more."

"My parents?" He asked perplexed, brows pulled together. "What do you know of my parents?"

The chain smoker of the three-man group flicked his cigarette toward Taya and smiled toothily. "Your highness' parents are paying us practically half their kingdom for your snobbish little ass back..."

"And her, ya." The dim-witted one added in, causing Taya to cry out in protest as the Prince shielded her even more with his body.

"Cool it!" The lead man of the group snapped to his guy and turned his smile to the prince and his whore. "Her majesty's precise words was to bring the wretched slut's dead body back to feed to her dogs..." Taya swallowed hard not believing her ears, that the mother of her lover could be so cruel and hate her so much without even knowing her. "...but I figure you give me the girl as my play thing and those mutts can find something else to gnaw on, eh?"

"You're insane!" Taya spat out, striking out at the man with her nails leaving behind claw marks across his cheek.

"You bitch!" He hollered in pain about to charge the girl to the ground when the prince charged back instead, both falling to the dirt, the prince being pinned under the other.

The other two thugs grabbed the girl who cried and struggled wildly to no avail unable to break free from their hold. The leader wrapped his hands around the Prince's neck and dragged him up to his feet, hissing and spitting madly in his face.

"Now look, you piece of shit, we can do this my way or the hard way which involves me kicking your royal balls until you cum blood!" He screamed in his face as his hand ever so slightly tighten around his windpipe. "They said to bring _you_ back alive...They want nothing to do with your bitch over there or any other piece of ass you decided to screw with. You really think they were just going to welcome her to the family?"

He laughed in the Prince's face like a crazed man, not caring spittle shot from his lips. "They would dethrone your ass, told me from their very lips if you got her impregnated. How much is your ass worth alive, if the bitch is carrying your child, huh, your majesty?"

The leader brought his face closer. "Nada. Zip. That's what."

"She's not." The prince assured quickly, his face was in deep thought at the words pouring from his captive's mouth, a look that cause a great unease to spread over Taya, and pushed out of his grip. His hands smoothed down his plain clothes, only a disguise shielding his true nature, to bring back some dignity to himself.

"She's not worth the trouble. Go take her all you want!" The prince shouted to the man before him with distaste. "Do what you will but don't harm me and take me back to my kingdom."

"No! You Bastard!" Taya screamed in disbelief to her once lover, pulling against the men who held her securely to get to the prince who ripped her heart from it's home in her chest. "How could you do this to me?"

The Prince did look sorrowfully toward the women he did care something for, but lets face it, there were plenty more beauties in the universe, besides he was already promised to a princess of great wealth as well as beauty. He was naive to think he could bring just any girl home, clean her up, make her look like a princess to make his parents fall in love with just like that. Mother always had a way of sniffing out commoners no matter how they dressed or appeared and with the words she relayed in the message, he knew how deathly serious she was.

"Please forgive me, Taya, but I am a Prince, what is a prince without a kingdom? And you're just a whore who gave me free services and an awesome two years of my life." His eyes remorseful as he gave her one last look before boarding the Bounty Hunters' vessel. "What more could I ask from someone like you?"

Tears streamed from her eyes, stinging and staining her cheeks red as great sobs wracked from her fighting body. "Nabar! Nabar!"

"Hush, love." The leader cooed, placing his finger against the girls lips who pulled from his vile touch and screamed all the more torturous as she saw his hands go to the buckle of his belt to unfasten it. "I promise it'll be good...well at least for me."

"No!"

Riddick long forgotten in that instant, Kyra bolted forward to the scene happening so quickly that it seemed she couldn't get there fast enough. Her heart pounded in her ears and her body felt like she was filled with lead but she fought against the negative feelings fighting against her to race to her sister's aid.

_'Kyra, wait!'_

But she wasn't trying to listen to him or anybody at that moment, her only concern was to get to Taya even if it meant that all manners of evil or harm would come to her, she didn't give a shit. Chest pounding and lungs burning from the neglect of air she ran with all her might full speed ahead and didn't stop until her fist connected unexpectedly with the jaw of the guy who had his pants down around his ankle and trying to force his way between Taya's legs.

"What the hell?" The leader chocked out in surprise as he coughed out a mouth full of blood splattering from between his lips.

"Who the hell are you?" One of the guys holding Taya asked as he looked at Kyra who gave the appearance of a untamed beast as she stood there slightly hunched over, hands out to her sides displaying her inscripted, Jack B Badd, shivs.

"Who the hell cares..." The other replied, eyeing Kyra a little too appreciatively for her liking. "...just more cunt to go around, ya?"

"Take your fucking hands off of her...now!" She shouted as her point didn't seem to get across to the men who just stood there smiling at her with wicked little grins. All the perverted things they were thinking was practically scribbled all over their faces and it was just pissing her off all the more.

"Kyra!" Taya whimpered, held back by the two, looking like a helpless little girl.

Kyra made the mistake of taking her eyes off the enemy and was caught off guard as the lead man of the pack swung out his left fist connecting it with the right of her jaw and following up with a hard-blow kick to her stomach. She caught the last, slicing his shin but didn't expect one of the guys to let Taya go to grab a lit stick from the bonfire to whack her with on the back.

The wind was knocked from her with a loud groan as she crumbled to her knees, feeling as if a vacuum had sucked every ounce of air from her lungs. She looked up at the two men, dazed, a drizzle of blood seeping from the cut on her lip.

"Shit!" The leader spat out, grabbing his sliced shin that was spilling his precious life giving substance. "This bitch don't play fair!"

"You should teach her a lesson, boss."

He turned a bright smile to Kyra down on the ground with a hint of fear in her eyes as his hands went back to the hem of his pants. "Yea, I think I will."

Suddenly, a large fist shot out latching onto the lead Bounty Hunter's hair and yanked his head back, exposing his jugular and neck to face a bald-head and silver eyed stranger.

"I think it's you who needs the lesson." Riddick's voice growled, vibrating through the dark night and bringing a stillness to everyone there even the crickets around the camp area refused to chirp.

"Riddick!" The Bounty Hunter moaned in fear, what Hunter from that Universe to the next dozen or so didn't know the beast? He certainly had went up a few notches in rank, and no Bounty Hunter unless he was a complete and utter dumbass wasn't that lack of brain cells enough to go after the Riddick with him becoming this new Lord Marshal and gaining the powers of the Underverse.

"Shit!"

"Fuck, it's Riddick!" The two men squirmed in fear of the dark being in the middle of their presence, never having the chance of meeting him in person before but all the rumors and so much more were true of this undefeatable guy.

Riddick trained his merculian eyes from one guy to the other before letting out a growl as he raised up his knee, at the same time he slammed the face of the guy he had in his hand and connected his head against it.

The bounty hunter collapsed back to his bottom onto the dirt ground, the world spinning out of control before his eyes but he managed to mutter out weakly, "Get him!"

The two remaining guys stared at each other, hesitantly, as if telling each other through non-verbals "you go", but either one not making any effort to actually do it.

"Uh, you go, ya?" The one said to the other Merc.

"Pussy." He retorted before spitting to the ground and with a charge swiped his nine inch blade at the broad chest of the ex con from Butcher Bay.

Riddick side-stepped out of the way of the charge, his open hand pushing out forward, hard, at the right moment the guy's elbow was in range and a huge popping sounded along with a horrible scream as he unhinged his bone out of place.

"My arm! You broke my fucking arm!" He cried, swinging his arm about which flopped uselessly from its joint.

Senses returned back enough for the lead Merc to find his feet and took another shot at Riddick who was still distracted by the broken arm guy he was fighting. Riddick hissed, his back arching against the slice cut into the taunt muscles there and turning in time to block another severe blow. Riddick punched the blade from his hand before he could strike again, he squared off his body, ready, anticipating any move the guy would pull.

They circled around each other, the guy nervous, Riddick could smell the fear leaking from his pores and it brought a predatory smile to his lips. His silver eyes shinned brilliantly in the dark, catching the glint from the small bonfire, showing just how feral and just how much he was enjoying this cat and mouse game.

"Not getting scared are ya, boy?" Riddick purred in his deep rumbling voice, striking blood still and cold in one's veins. His back to the lesser guy as he had the main one in front of him, but it didn't matter he was out numbered, he took on bigger prey than these two guppies.

The Bounty Hunter spat on the ground, steaming by the arrogance shown to him. "Come on! You fucking soul eating piece of shit. You think I'm scared? After I'm finished with your ass, I'll fuck your little brat there in front of you." He spat, motioning to Kyra who only appeared to be still dazed and confused from the blows dealt to her.

Riddick passed a quick glance to the girl who intrigued him all those years ago, a bald-headed kid passing herself off as a boy to keep asswipes like these from messing with her...the only one who he ever really cared about. She sat there on the mud and dirt ground looking out of it, blood still dripping from the bit of deep rip of tissue on her bottom lip. Without anyone else seeing, her greens locked with his silvers and gave an unnoticed wink, signaling she was just acting and that she was up for whatever.

_'That's my girl.'_

He said proudly in his head almost exposing a smile from her that she fought to hide to keep up with the facade. She wasn't his, she didn't belong to anyone but she couldn't help the feeling she felt from him when he said it. Like he really meant those words, she just didn't know how true they were.

"Now!" He roared out, unknown to the two what was going on as his shivs appeared fluidly in his hands and took a big swing at the main person in front causing him to move back, while he spun and punch the other in the chest, knocking the breath from his lungs and he fell to the ground holding his neck gasping in vehemently for air.

Kyra latched onto the leader's sliced leg, applying pressure to the wound, forcing pain and bringing him stumbling down roughly on his back. She moved like a graceful lioness in one fluid motion she twisted her body around his, holding his injured leg down with her upper body as her heel with a blade sticking out went to his jugular. She was ready to strike it into flesh, nerves, sinews and bone when he yelled out...

"Wait!" He screamed in panic of loosing his life, his eyes practically bulging from his head. "You try to kill me and the girl dies!"

"Kyra!" Taya screamed as the one remaining that held her captive brought his blade against her thin, delicate neck, holding her roughly by her long, straight black hair.

"Fucking let her go!" Kyra screamed, yanking on the leader's injured leg, enjoying the wailing-like pig cries he was making from the pain.

Riddick growled toward Kyra and her hot-headed actions, she was allowing the situation to blind herself. She latched the blade up against his chin daring the bastard holding her sister to even try to make a move.

"Jack, stop it!" Riddick shouted to the stubborn girl who refused to acknowledge him.

"Fuck you!" She snipped at him, her focus only on Taya.

"Let him go!" The one holding Taya demanded, his hand was shaking, sweat poured down his greasy face. He wasn't the brains of the operation, he never dealt with a situation on his own, the other two always took care of things. This was too intense for him, he could hear his heart beating rapidly in his ears as if it was going to burst from him and explode.

He looked from the Riddick who stared death at him with those hauntingly silver-glowing eyes to the lioness who held his boss in her death grips and the other man who was still choking and spitting up blood to soak the dirt beneath him. He was going to panic like a crazed man or throw-up either way he just wanted something to happen to bring an end to the unnerving stare-down between the three of them.

"OWWWW!"

"Fucking..."

"Kyra..."

"OWWWWWW!"

"Let..."

"Stop!"

"AHHHHHHH!"

"GO!"

Everything slowed, actions became sluggish as if the sands of Time were activated, wielding the control of power to it's caller. Adrenaline spiked through everyone as one action broke the stalemate between the three staring each other down. The one hit in the chest caught breath into his lungs only appearing to be in worse shape than he really was. A spray of flamed sticks and glowing red-hot ambers were kicked onto Kyra by his foot causing her to lose hold onto his boss who planted his foot into her face so she would completely unlatch her grip of him.

"Fucking cunt!" He spat out before staggering off as fast as he could to his vessel where the run-away Prince hid from all the action.

Riddick rammed his fist up into the guy he was dealing with nose causing the bone of his nasal cavity to shove up into the frontal lobe of his brain. He stood there for a second making gurgling sounds in the back of his throat before he dropped dead to the ground. In the same instance Taya struggled to break free, she tried to pull from the grip her captive held on her hair, her hands pounding against his face and whatever else she could strike on him.

"Kyra, get that ass up!" Riddick boomed to the red-curl hair girl dizzy on the ground from the kick to the face as he rushed passed her to the Mercs vessel that was revving up to life about to take off with them in the blast zone. His arms raised up blocking his sensitive eyes from the white-hot glowing light coming form the ships thrusters.

Kyra tried to shake off the swimming feeling surging through her head, she heard Riddick's words and could see the swaying scene before her eyes of Taya fighting desperately against the bastard who Kyra was going to rip his prick off and shove down his own throat. Her body wouldn't respond, she felt shell-shocked as if a bomb exploded next to her head rattling everything inside of her, throwing all senses off track. She shakily got up onto her wobbled legs, stumbling and clawing her hands into the dirt ground to pull herself along to get to her sister.

Riddick's eyes glowed internally along with his fingers, his silver pools burning from the bright light of the ignited engines mounted on the Merc Vessel prepping to blast into space and frying everyone in the thrusters path. He didn't have time to pull out his goggles from his cargo-pants pocket, he had to concentrate on the shield the powers of the Underverse so bestowing granted him with the killing of the Lord Marshal. He grounded his teeth tightly together as he put all his force into keeping all safe from the fire that ripped against the force field he held blocking the flames as the ship roared in place almost at full throttle to peel off into space.

A huge blast and thunderous boom broke the sound barrier, shifting the air and dirt around into a mini-shock wave that quickly passed by them, Riddick dug his heels in the ground fighting to keep his stance and the shield up against the roaring fires. Kyra was pushed to the ground by the shock wave, face planting into the ground and spewed out dirt from her mouth, eyes stinging with pain from the impact.

Nothing of what she felt in those short moments could compare to the stop of her beating heart at what happen a mere few feet away in front of her very eyes...

_*When you try your best, but you don't succeed  
__When you get what you want, but not what you need*_

Taya lost balance from her struggling and the ripple through the air from the shock wave...it happened so slow...but yet Kyra couldn't reach her and stop it all from happening. She fell against the Merc, into his body and instantly a sharpness she could feel go through her all the way to the very depth of her soul and harshly she gasped in air. A striking note that would forever haunt Kyra's nightmares and made every nerve in her body turn ice cold.

_*When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep  
__...Stuck in reverse...*_

Taya slowly, shaking, looked down to her chest as the fearful Merc dropped his hand away in awe at the blood seeping from between the blade handle that was only visible sticking from her body. He never had blood on his hands before, killing was always left to the other two, he only really _pretended_ to be a badass.

_*And the tears come streaming down your face_  
_When you lose something you can't replace*_

"NOOOoooo!" Kyra's cry tainted the air, shrilled and filled with every hurt and pain she ever felt in her life poured into the sound surrounding them all and seeming to shift and bend the air.

_*When you love someone, but it goes to waste_  
_...Could it be worse?...*_

Tears like a broken dam, poured down her swollen face as she reached out her hand toward the scene, helpless to do nothing more but cry out her name as there was nothing she could do to reverse it all. "Taya!"

_*Lights will guide you home_  
_And ignite your bones_  
_And I will try to fix you*_

Riddick drenched with sweat and nearly almost blind if not for the shield he weilded was finally able to let go as the vessel took off and hyper-jumped from off the planet. Sorely he turned to see the slow-motion scene happening in front of him that caused his Jack to cry out wretchedly.

"Fuck." He sworely lowly in his throat.

Instinctively Taya pulled out the knife from her chest, with a loud cry of pain, that pierced her heart as the scared Merc fell to the ground, backing away frantically from something that he didn't mean to do. It wasn't his fault he wasn't ever going to really hurt her, he left that up to the other guys to do, he never willingly ever did shit like this.

She fell into him! It wasn't his fault!

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" He cursed over and over again scuttling to get away from the dying girl, his heart dropping to his stomach at the load of crap he was in.

_*And high up above or down below_  
_When you're too in love to let it go*_

Taya slumped to her knees as blood spewed up from her mouth and poured over her lips. Her light-brown eyes loosing it's shine as the life spilled from her hurriedly, red and warm. Kyra clawed her way through the dirt to the guy, shivs already in her hands as she came up behind him, he looked up at the same time as her hands with shivs were in the air and could do nothing more but scream as they came down into his heaving chest.

_*But if you never try you'll never know_  
_Just what you're worth*_

Over and Over again she plunged her shivs into his torso despite the pleads and cries of "mercy" and to "stop" that soon faded into gurgles and whines as his blood flooded his esophagus and lungs drowning him of air. She was like a maniac who lost her lost strand of sanity, she wouldn't quit, ceaselessly, tirelessly through huffs and screams of anger, her shiv met flesh and bone continuously.

_*Lights will guide you home_  
_And ignite your bones_  
_And I will try to fix you*_

Riddick stepped carefully behind her, resting his hand softly on her shoulder not even going to try and stop her. He knew what she was going through, knew how she felt at that moment and the place her mind was at that point in time. It was a dark and ugly place that wouldn't be satiated by anything less than the performance your hands were doing at that second.

"Kyra..." He spoke her name low and soft trying to bring her back to the here and now...but she wouldn't be swayed away from what she was doing. Even as blood and tissue splashed all over her she wouldn't stop-couldn't stop.

*instrumental break*

_'Jack help her.'_

Using their connection he found the tom-boy filled with fear and huddled in the corner, knees pressed to chest and sobbing at the actions she could witness through her older-self's eyes. She never seen Kyra-herself- so out of control before, feel so much in pain as she did right there.

_'Help her, Jack'_

With his help, she found the strength and courage to mentally wrap around Kyra and her pain taking some of the burden on herself to share the load. She cried out loudly from how much the pain hurt and wrapped her arms tightly in a fierce hug around the wild red-haired woman.

_'Kyra, please...'_

Jack begged hugging the woman though she fought against the emotion and continued to slay the corpse of the guy who was turning into nothing more than mush and becoming unrecognizable.

_'...it's ok...it's ok.'_

_*Tears stream down on your face_  
_When you lose something you cannot replace_  
_Tears stream down on your face_  
_And I...*_

Kyra's hand halted in the air from making another strike, and she sat there still, in shock, as if truly seeing for the first time what she was doing. Feeling the weight of Riddick's hand on her shoulder, she looked up to him with tears filling her eyes, her face like a very small child who looked like they got caught doing something very bad and knew they had done something wrong.

Riddick lifted his hand, pointing out a finger to trace a tear running down her face as she closed her eyes, wishing it would all go away, but realizing the sad fact of the matter was...that it would not.

A cough sounded, next to her from Taya's still body. Kyra pushed away, scrambling to her sister's side, fearful of what and what not to touch on her frail body. The light of her life was leaving her body and she couldn't stop it from being snuffed out. She lifted her top torso into her lap, smoothing her dirt stained hair from her brow and eyes.

_*Tears stream down on your face_  
_I promise you I will learn from my mistakes_  
_Tears stream down on your face_  
_And I...*_

"Kyra." She whispered in a raspy voice, tears streaming down her face as her bloody fingers weakly touched Kyra's cheek. "It's ok...it's ok."

Repeating the same words Jack had spoken to her earlier, as words and breath came more difficultly. She wheezed, wet air passing through lungs filling with her blood and slowly extinguishing her life.

"No, please don't." Kyra cried, tears sliding down from her wet green eyes, grabbing her hand and pressing it to her face to keep her sister with her.

"It's ok..." She spoke softly with her last breath and like a fading light by an open window, the wind had blown it out.

Taya was no longer there and no matter how much Kyra shook her and cried out her name...she would never come back.

Everything was whirling so fast like time was finally catching up to that point, to that present time and all that was pent up inside came out in a scream that shook the ground and the heavens above. All around them moved and shook, some rocks crumbled and other things fell over small in size but great the might was to even accomplish such a feat.

She screamed out in rage and pain until her voice gave out and all she could do was cry out her eyes until she was too dehydrated to even do that. Numb from the lost, from the only person who ever made her felt like family, the only person she ever knew to be close with was just...gone. She felt sick to her stomach, and heaved a bit but nothing would come up...things were spinning all the more faster and her head was dizzy and light.

Kyra was falling back, fainting he couldn't tell, but Riddick caught her none the less before she could bust her head on a rock or the ground. All was spinning out of control like she felt inside. The stars so high above in the pitch black sky, they whirled and danced before her eyes until slowly one by one their beauty gave into the darkness that over took her.

_*Lights will guide you home_  
_And ignite your bones_  
_And I will try to fix you...*_

Riddick swooped her up into his broad chest, covered with blood and dirt, arms cradling her safely. He just stood there among carnage and sadness, staring at the moon glowing her pale skin, so serene. She blacked out.

It was for the best, she was so broken as it was. His Jackie girl, so fractured inside, just like him. Maybe why they fit so well together. She needed him...and if he was honest with himself, he needed her too.

"Jack..." He whispered against her skin, rubbing his face against the side of hers, trapping her enticing scent into his lungs. Giving a slight push to open their connection path inside her mind to where his trembeling Jack stayed huddled in the corner scared.

_'Riddick, are we really going to be ok?'_

Came Jack's timid and fearful voice into the recesses of his mind. The bald kid with the peach fuzz hair, the one who captured him, enthralled him since all those years ago back on T2...her scent, so different from the others.

"Yea, kid, you are." He breathed, his voice a deep rumble.

_'I killed that man, Riddick...'_

Her voice shook with that realization, seeing what she had become...knowing the type of person she had truly become.

"I know kid...I know."

He could feel her stir around his mind uneasily, this was affecting her just as much as it was Kyra. _'What now?'_

Awkwardly he rubbed his calloused fingers over her shaved head with short growth, only stubble. Sadly she looked up at him and smiled a little before he broke the connection between them and looked at the sleeping Kyra in his arms.

"We go home." He replied looking up at the star stricken sky, like so many diamonds, as if lighting the way.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks so much for READING! Now please please please please a million times more review and let me know what you think. Ok, so til next time, Laterz!


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **To everyone who thought this story was done. Nope! lol Sorry for such a long wait, I've been going through some changes like finding out that I'm going to be a first time mommy! :) This story is still on and I'm really going to try and make my updates faster.

I want to thank my beta **jenefaner**, her first time doing this, but she made this chapter flow beautifully and this chapter is possible because of her. Thanks so much! :)

Well, Read, Enjoy and please let me know how it was at the end. Thanks!

* * *

Smoke twisted up into the night air, thick, dark and smelling of burning flesh as the Mercs' bodies were devoured by the flames. Riddick stood in front of the fire, Taya's limp, lifeless body cradled in his broad arms. He looked down on the Indie girl who his Jack cared for so much...no not Jack, Kyra. She was his Jack, just the bitter, angry part of her who hated him...who hated herself.

Either way, Taya was her family, the only family she could remember ever having. He stared down at her red-brown skin, body soaked with blood, watching the shadows that danced wildly upon her from the fire.

"Come out now, or end up like the other two." Riddick's deep, baritone voice commanded.

Jason, Mitra's newphew and little "brother" to all her girls whether by blood or not, stepped out from the shadow cast by the Prince's ship. "Please, don't throw her body into the fire."

He rubbed his hand against his leaking nose while his eyes ran with tears seeing her body. His voice sounded like he was crying, no doubt from all that he had seen.

"She has a family; I can show you where you can take her."

Riddick stared at the timid boy. He was scared, shaking where he stood, but seemed to be more upset seeing Taya lying lifeless in his arms.

"I wasn't goin' to put her in there with them."

The boy only nodded, wiping his hand against his nose and sniffing back tears, stopping as his eyes caught sight of someone else.

"Is...Is Kyra going to be ok?"

Riddick eyes went over to Kyra, slumped against the vessel where he placed her, still passed out from shock. He returned his goggled eyes to the kid and only gave him a nod and grunt for a reply.

The boy started to head towards the alley from which he came, but stopped to look at Riddick over his shoulder.

"Come on, I'll show you where to go."

* * *

Mitra's eyes shot open feeling a disturbance call to her on the wind. She sat kneeling before a lit candle praying to her goddess when a chill ran through her body, catching her breath in her throat.

"Va rog, zeita, lasa totul sa fie bine. (Please, goddess, let everything be ok.)" She kissed her fist, a little hope, but the feeling of dread wouldn't leave her despite the prayer.

Soft raps sounded on the back door to the small apartment they stayed in until their services here were done. The taps sounded impatiently again, and a familiar voice whispered through the door.

"Aunt Mitra it's me, Jason!"

"Jason?" She said to herself, confused thinking him to be in bed where she sent him hours ago.

She cracked the door open to see her nephew there with a hooded man standing behind him she did not know. The knocks caught the attention of her girls, they gathered behind her to see as well who had come unexpectedly at such an ungodly hour.

One girl screamed, another fainted at the torn package Riddick held in his arms, causing a great unstirring inside the house as everyone pressed close together to see. "Is that Taya?"

Mitra eyes fell heavily to the limp body in his arms she hadn't noticed. She wrapped her own around her poor Taya. "What is the meaning of this? What have you done?"

Unable to take the sight before her she fell to her knees with Taya cradled to her chest. Not defenseless at all, one by one the girls pulled out concealed weapons and blades, eyes narrowed, mind intent on one thing.

"No!" Jason protested holding his arms up at the attack that was sure to take place. He had seen enough death and bloodshed as it was.

Riddick placed the kid's hands down slowly, he could talk for himself. "You're Sensors, so you know I wasn't the one who did this."

"He didn't!" Mitra cried knowingly as images of the night's events flooded her mind. Scene after scene, she rocked with the dead against her, smoothing the Indie girl's hair down her face in mourning. The girls slowly looked from the broad hooded-man to their "mother",one by one stooped down to the floor with her, huddling around their lost "sister" shedding tears in sorrow.

Riddick, feeling out of place, turned around to leave. He did what needed to be done, now it was time to take his girl back home. He wasn't going to lose her to death or anything else again.

He would die first this time around.

"Wait!" Mitra's voice spoke up in panic as she realized something. Her hand stretched out to him as if that would halt him from going. "You're him! You're...You're going to take the girl away from us."

He stopped at the sound of her words, his back to her, voice threatening. "She belongs with me."

"You'd take her from the only family she knows?" Mitra spat out with spite and anger.

"The fact that you were there for her when I wasn't is the only thing you got going for yourself. Don't push me, lady." His voice rumbled in warning as he turned around and peeled the hood from his face, silver pools showing angrily toward the older woman.

Mitra gasped, all the visions Kyra told her about were real...memories she fought in her mind to forget, but her past came back to haunt her anyway. "Your eyes...they're...You are the monster Kyra has told me about, the one she has visions of."

"I guess so." He replied, not letting her words of Kyra's thoughts sting him as he turned to leave once more.

"Please, wait! She's sick!" She called out, almost wishing she said nothing by the deathly look that over-took his face.

"Old woman, I'm in no mood for your games." Riddick snapped but was halted from entering the ship by her next words.

"Kyra..."

"Jack." He corrected through a growl, tired of this Kyra person already.

Mitra shook her head, dismissing his response. "She's burning up like a furnace and you know this to be true. You've touched her skin, her fever is critical. Please, stay long enough for me to treat her..." She pleaded, "...and for her to be here for her sister's merge acasă (home going). This is all I ask."

After a long time he walked up to the women who huddled closer together in fear of what he would do. He towered over them, taking Taya's body so the older woman and the other girls could stand before him on their feet before replacing the body back into the women's arms.

Treat the girl and bury your dead, then I'm out of here with her." He told her exactly how it was going to be before he stared each girl down. "And keep your bitches here on their leashes; I don't want to have to stay behind for more home goings."

The beautiful girls in many colored shawls slit their eyes toward him for his words watching as he only dissapeard long enough to retrieve Kyra's body from the stolen skiff and walked passed them into their home carrying her in his arms.

* * *

Riddick laid Kyra upon a small bed in the room she shared with Taya while the Sensors stayed on Helium Prime giving out their explicit "services". Mitra was busy at her side concocting a mixture of strange herbs, blue plants and colorful oils in a Mortar and Pestle, grinding the contents with a masher until the ingredients turned green, thick and creamy.

Kyra squirmed on the bed, sweat beaded upon her skin, head thrashed side to side as the fever poured through her body, taking control. She murmured nonsensical things, about the dark, black creatures with razors for hands and screeches calling out her name.

Mitra's dark brown eyes looked worriedly to Riddick's deep silver orbs. She could see Kyra's words had him fearing for the young girl too. Kyra continued rattling off in the Sensor's native tongue, screaming out words he couldn't understand.

"Ei vin pentru mine!...Ei vin pentru mine!" She bucked wildly on the bed causing the two to grab her arms and legs to restrain and keep her from falling off the mattress.

"What is she saying?" Riddick demanded, having a difficult time containing the girl.

Mitra's eyes were grave, scared, as she repeated Kyra's words, blinking slowly. "She says, 'They're coming for me'."

Kyra screamed; a wicked sound that echoed through the house halting everyone in their tracks. With fear they prayed in their heads to the goddess for protection against whatever was happening in that room while the two struggled to hold onto her.

Mitra instantly released her hands from their grip, shrieking in pain. "Ouch, ea e ardere-vă! (she's burning up!)."

"What the fuck is wrong with her?" He watched as she grabbed the bowl with the green mush. She looked reluctant to answer and truly reveal her fears.

"She's in shock." Was all she would say in answer.

"Bullshit, sister! This is more than shock...there's something you're not telling me." Riddick easily opened the connection in his mind. With the powers gained from killing the Lord Marshall and maybe even the power he had with being Furyan – he found that he could control things, do feats that were impossible before. He pressed against Kyra's mind to gain access but found he was blocked while before it had seemed almost effortless.

Mitra touched the girl's chin and forehead to pry her mouth open, forgetting about the intense heat radiating from her skin and quickly withdrew her hands. "Here, help me!"

Riddick came to, Mitra instructing him to place his hands where hers were a moment ago. "Press down gently to open her mouth."

Mitra fingers scooped up the mush, forcing the rancid tasting glob between the girl's lips. Kyra coughed, sputtering as the vile stuff assaulted her taste buds and in her unconsciousness, seemed to fight harder as the medicine raced through her system.

"It's for her own good." Mitra tried to reassure, sensing the tension coming from the silver-eyed monster in the room with her. He was all too ready to push Mitra away in protection.

Sweat streamed, soaking through and through; he could hear her heart pound away in her chest unnaturally fast and watched her body jolt before all at once everything was still. Her breathing calmed, heart slowed to a steady beat and her wet body lay limp on the bed, deep in the throes of sleep's embrace.

"Now what?" Riddick asked, looking from his Jack, wet skin, tousled red curls twisted about her face from her fight, to Mitra who seemed less worried.

She looked back at him, face calmer and nodded her head as she spoke. "Now we wait..." Her eyes went sad as the night wasn't over yet; there was still one more task to deal with. "...and mourn the dead."

Mitra smoothed her hand down Kyra's cargo clad leg before rising from the bed and leaving the room to give Riddick some time alone with her. He was already by her side, sitting on the edge of the small bed, body sore and spent from his running after her to finding her almost raped and maybe even killed by those Mercs if he hadn't arrived when he did.

Riddick was still in awe; there wasn't any real time to dawn on the fact that she was back in his life. Now, reality rushed over him. It felt strange, he could still picture clearly her dying in his arms after Zhylaw threw her body against those spikes, impaling her.

The feelings were still fresh. The anger… he would kill the fucker a hundred times more if he could. The sadness in seeing the life leave her eyes after her last breath...

He shook his head to dispel the onslaught of memories. Even now it was still hard to think back on that day...how he almost lost his light forever. He sat there on the edge of the bed, his head turned to the side to see her, just staring down at her, too afraid to touch her as if she would ripple away like a reflection on a lake.

Slowly he stretched out his hand, fingers tracing at the edge of her neck where her carotid artery pumped, to her soft cheek, up the side of her face to her red disheveled curls. His fingers brushing at the locks that clung to her sweat matted face...her skin was cooler, it felt like heaven or what he could only describe as angelic.

Her touch, it was electricity and sparks and the brush of his against hers...he couldn't get enough. He closed the distance between their faces, resting his forehead against hers.

So much he wanted to say; why the hell didn't she wait with the Holy man? What happen to her in Cremetoria to turn his precious bald-head Jack into a cold bitch? How did she survive being impaled?

How did she come back?

There was so much he wanted to do...things he knew he just shouldn't be thinking about this kid...the one with the hero worship in her eyes and thinking about the thirteen year old with self-made goggles, shaved head trying to pass off as a boy wasn't helping anymore.

His nose peaked at her scent, blood, sweat, anger, fear, sadness; it was a jumbled pot of emotions sprinkled with her very essence. He breathed her in deeply, closing his moon-shined eyes to savor her scent. His breath brushed against her swollen lips, mere inches from his own, whispering her name in his rumbling, deep voice.

"Jack."

In her sleep, she reacted; her face moved up as if trying to find his mouth, her lips brushed his igniting a fire through his body. He wanted her and always had, but more, seeing the woman she'd become on Cremetoria.

Jackie girl, all grown up.

_'The possibilities.'_

His beast smiled in his mind, with explicit thoughts.

Riddick snapped back to his bottom, hands shaking and strained them shut as if they might do something he would regret.

_'Stay the fuck away from her!'_

_'Oh, come off your high fuckin horse Dickie Boy. You've grown soft.'_

Riddick felt the monster inside, stalk around him, sizing him up, looking for all those nicks in his structure to add even more damage. _'You let the girl get to you...change you.'_

Riddick's silver orbs fell to Kyra. She did make him different, she got under his skin and turned his ex-con heart toward humanity...toward the light.

He felt the intense heat of breath against his ear, as his eyes took in her curves, the slim, agile fit of her body. She was toned, in shape from fighting to survive on Cremetoria. Her feminine features sure didn't suffer from it either. Her bust size was smaller than what he liked in woman but it was perfect for her, everything was just right. Except her mind.

_'She ain't no lil' girl anymore, Dick.'_

The beast interrupted his thoughts, an evil cackle rung with his words. _'So the question is, can you stay away?'_

Riddick found himself alone with Kyra once again, the beast settled for now with the jabs, but he wasn't done with himself by a long shot. He felt for the girl, emotions weren't an area he dealt with, but she kept bringing it out of him when nothing or no one else could.

What was she to him? A girl? A woman? A friend? Just a girl he kept around for amusement or when he needed his pride buffed up? A lover?

Riddick shook his head in denial, clawing his hand down his face. "Why'd you go and grow up, making things so damn difficult?"

He stood to his feet, one last look to the girl who entrapped him. He found himself leaning over, pressing his lips to her head, eyes closed as he stood there for a while, wishing her well with his mind all he could do when unable to reach her through their shared link. "Jack, come back to me."

"I would like to speak to you after the ceremo-" Mitra came to an abrupt stop, walking into the room, seeing Riddick in a private moment with the girl she'd come to know as a daughter.

The dark-spirited man rose slowly, an unreadable look crossed his face with being disturbed. She placed her hand to her chest, latching tightly to the shawls around her shoulders, feeling exposed in his glare. "Fine, let's get this over with. I'm not staying any longer than I have to on this rock."

* * *

Women tasked with Kyra's care attempted to enter the room as they were walking out, but were blocked as Riddick's arm came crashing down in front of the door. "Don't try and test me about killin' women. She better be here when I come back."

Sindel, one of the women he denied entry screwed her eyes up at him, sass in her thick accent. "I'm not your whore to be ordered about! I take care of my sister Kyra because I want to, not for you."

Mitra softly placed her hand on the arm that wouldn't budge. "They're just here to keep an eye on her. I give you my word none of my girls will do anything to upset you."

Riddick dropped his arm, carefully watching the narrowed-eyed girls pass him and enter the room. He was led away to the rooftop of their building where the merge acasă was being held.

He noticed now Mitra was decked head to toe in white flowing silk shawls; not only her but her girls who attended were adorned in the same fashion. On their many colored skin, black ink scribbled in intricate floral patterns and designs.

He chose to stand and leaned back against a column to have a better view over the group of women, who sat encircled on plush, colorful pillows that surrounded a stone fire pit in the middle. The fire was unusual, like their hue-less robes, the flames burned brightly, white with flecks of blue around the edges. It danced hotly, twisting and winding like their bodies when they danced to seduce men, up toward a night sky that was dusted generously with glowing diamonds.

Over the pit lay Taya's prepared body. Washed of the blood that had once stained, it too was wrapped in white silk clothes covering beautifully decorated skin. She was like a sleeping bride, ready to be awakened with a kiss, though nothing greeted her but the low flames beneath the steel bed her lifeless body rested upon.

Mitra walked among the tear stricken girls, chanting words of her native tongue as she passed. She touched each one on their hand, upon the head or the cheek while they chanted her words to the dead, guiding their souls to rest. She stopped in front of the pit raising her arms along with the other girls, raising the flames higher to consume the flesh and turn to ashes.

"Acasă să se odihnească, sora Taya (Home to rest, sister Taya).

The flames rose high, brighter than before, Riddick squinted leaning his head away even with his distance from the pit, the light disturbed his sensitive shined-eyes. He glanced back to the scene realizing the light no longer held its sting even though the flames were six feet or so in the sky. His eyes scanned around him; everything was still. It was paused as if by a controller of some sort.

This sort of thing had happen to him before. The same butterflies swamped his stomach and his skin felt like thousands of feather tips skirted across it.

He took a few steps, studying the frozen scene around him. His head jolted up as the Metaphysical projection of Taya stepped down from out of the flames and toward him. Blue luminescence outlined the form of her once physical body, now taking on the form of the flames from which she came.

Riddick stepped back in reverence, fearing what she might do to him but prepared none the less to defend his wasn't prepared for this, not like he was even prepared for the first vision in that skiff those years ago. He watched her, closely, as she closed the distance between them and stopped a few inches away.

"You are him..." Her voice was other worldly, eyes blank as if not really seeing all that was around her. "...The one she needs."

Riddick turned his head, eyes taking in what surrounded them; the light was dimming, a black veil seemed to slowly shroud about them all.

She continued to speak as the darkness closed in tighter. "She is the one you need, Riddick. You are the dark, she is your light...but something is coming to take that away."

The pitch darkness continued to fold in all around, her voice becoming shriller, evil sounding, as if all that the inkiness touched took away the good. All too soon he was surrounded by the blackness completely, his eyes sluggishly going back to Taya in front of him. Quickly her beautiful features contorted to a hideous being of long jaws and sharply pointed teeth, snapping hungrily for his face.

He woke with a start, heart beating feverishly behind his chest as goosebumps and chills spread like wildfire across his skin. The haunting whisper of Taya's voice echoed through his ears, making the fear of the dream all the more real.

_'They're coming.'_

Mitra was just finishing up the ceremony; Taya's ashes were floating toward the night sky with sparks that came from the open flames, like the fire flies of earth. He didn't even notice when he had dozed off, the pounding in his chest proof that he had and the nightmare or whatever it was couldn't have felt anymore real. Riddick swallowed hard, his throat dry and constricted as the girls around him began to serve food and mead for the repast.

He needed a drink bad. His body was still shaking from the dream so he quickly took a glass of beer from the nearest girl who was serving them. She glared at him for his rudeness but did nothing but huff away. Riddick pressed the glass to his lips, downing the home made moon-shine. He saw through the bottom of his glass Mitra walking toward him.

His hand wiped at the liquid that clung to his lips as he addressed the woman, trying to forget what happened to him moments before. "You said you wanted to talk, so talk."

"Come sit with me." She said through a sad smile, eyes red with unshed tears, and led him to sit on the huge plush pillows that adorned the floor. He sat across from her, discarding his drink to hear what she had to say. She took a moment before her lips began to move.

"I...I wanted to tell you about how Kyra came into our lives." She said and paused to see what his reaction would be.

Riddick showed more interest, his silver eyes solely upon her. "I'm listening."

She nodded and looked away, off into the flames of the pit as memories of that time played in her head. "We were vacationing on Oasis 12, Sahara Region of the Universe, just taking a reprieve from our services to men..."

Mitra's eyes left the screen of the flames to Riddick across from her. "Taya was the one who found her. She was out with other girls exploring around when a shiny object caught her eyes some distance away. Everyone thought it was a rock or broken glass glittering in the sun rays, but Taya was curious enough to actually see what it was..."

"Coming upon the object, she saw that it was a small black blade held in a woman's hand, the only two things visible from the sand. The girls with her screamed, shaking their heads thinking whoever the person was, surely she was dead. Taya noticed her fingers moving ever so slightly and frantically began shoveling the sand from her body. Once the others realized she was alive, they helped as well. She was alive indeed buried along with a-"

"Cyro-chamber." Riddick filled in, thinking out loud, remembering he was the one who placed her inside. He couldn't bear to think of her...his Jack, she gave her life to save him, rotting away to nothing but dried flesh and bones. He couldn't see her like that or let her become that.

"Why on Helium Prime would she be in a-" Realization dawned in her eyes as she looked to him for answers.

"She was killed, flung and impaled on some spikes. Died in my arms." His deep voice rumbling from his throat, she could have sworn he almost sounded pained.

"Than how is it she's alive?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out." His low voice replied, taking a sip from his drink welcoming the fire that burned a trail to his stomach.

Mitra nodded and continued with her story. "Taya was the only one she seemed to tolerate at first..." She wiped at some stray tears from her eyes thinking about the deceased girl. "She was the only one brave enough to deal with the girl in her state of mind at the time. For a week straight she would scream and cry in her sleep, confused about who she was...where she was. She would repeat the name, "Jack", over and over again in her sleep, but didn't much care to be called by the name."

"She doesn't much care for anything it seems." Riddick's deep voice held a bitter note.

Mitra's eyes cut at him impatiently, lips in a thin line. "Kyra has been through a lot, and I sense she's been through a lot more even before we found her on that planet. It took forever before she felt she could trust us, but eventually she did."

Riddick made a rude noise in the back of his throat, and then swished down the remainder of his drink. "Yea, she's a piece of work alright."

She shook her head, her eyes slit at him. "You think you fool the universe, but I sense what you feel about her. You care for her greatly; why else would you want to take her away? So put the macho exterior away. The girl is broken and you feel guilty about it because you think it's your fault."

"Look who hit the fuckin' nail on the head." He replied and gave a dismissive, dark chuckle. "What do you want me to do, get all touchy-feely with you? Yea, I feel responsible. Aint no new shit there, lady."

"She was the one who paved her own path."

"Because of me! She was twelve years old, I should have been there."

Mitra leaned back some from his outburst while some heads turned to look their way before going back to their own business. "Would things have been any different?"

Riddick looked down to the ground in deep thought, trying to keep his temper under control. "I don't know...maybe..."

Mitra nodded knowingly; she could see what Kyra meant to him. There was something there that even he didn't see, nor could she quiet place what it was.

"You want her..." Mitra said all too aware of his head rising up and those haunting silver eyes glarring at her. "...you want the girl Jack, the woman she would have been if certain circumstance had not happened. Yes, there is something there...a connection between you and her that keeps bringing your paths together. It is strong as if destined."

Riddick did laugh this time, a low growl, rumbling in his chest. "Fate? Bullshit!"

"Call it what you want." Mitra shrugged, face dismissive of his answer. "The fact is to get what you want you must go through the woman Kyra, the malice, bitter-coldness she holds for you will be a challenge. Yes, but your fault or not, she needs help. Much weighs on the girl's state of mind."

Her eyes got a far away look that he couldn't read as she softly said, like she was speaking to herself. "Our very existence depends on it..."

He leaned forward, confused by her riddles. "What are you talking about?"

Mitra opened her mouth to speak but froze in place, the blood running cold within her veins and the look of fear crossing her face didn't go unnoticed by Riddick whose senses went on high alert. Instantly he noticed the air all around them tainted with the vile, pungent, horrid aroma of death. He could smell a foulness build around them and a dark entity pierced the fabric of space encompassing them.

He slowly rose to his feet, shivs ready in hand, seeing as the others noticed the disturbance also. Fear etched their features; stiff stances readying their bodies for an attack.

"They're here..." whispered softly from between Mitra's dried, old lips.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks so much for reading, now leave me something really good! lol :) Until next time, Laterz!


End file.
